Shadowed Past
by Mouran
Summary: He's been changed Severus. I don't know what he is now, no one knows. Slash, Mpreg, and alot of language. Disclaimers inside. And people, trying to start a flame war is stupid, I won't do it.
1. Chapter 1

**NOT MINE DON'T SUE**

**Shadowed Past**

Severus snape looked over at the papers on his desk still waiting to be corrected and passed out over to the students while they were on break. His mind was occupied by thoughts of Harry. Something was wrong with the boy or he wouldn't be spending one moment thinking about that spoiled young man. But really, was the boy truly spoiled or was he looking at the boy and seeing the man who fathered him? it really didn't matter, at the moment he had to go collect the boy who defeated he-who-must-not-be-named.

He grabbed his cloak on the way out of his chambers and ran to the end of the anti-apperation zone, then apperated to Harry's home. The streets were as they had been when he had visited years ago. it was horribly muggle looking, and to be honest Severus did NOT want to be there right now but he had to check on the boy and make sure he was at least alright.

Knocking once he waited for an answer. when a whale of a man opened the door and glaired at him he used his most formal voice and said: "I am looking for Harry James Potter. Is he home by chance?" When the man paled then responded with a quick "No he ran away." Severus knew something was up. so thanking the gods he had put a tracking spell on the potter boy at the end of his sixth year, he used the locating charm and placed him three towns over in a run down neighborhood. Severus shook his head and apperated there.

using the locating spell once more, he was able to find harry's location three blocks from where he had landed. walking the the only relatively good looking house, he knocked and waited for an answer.

The door opened soon after by a man with long graying brown hair, violate eyes and freckles on his face and arms. "I am looking for Harry James Potter. is he here by chance?" Severus asked looking at the man as he smiled sadly and motioned for Severus to enter his home.

Harry sat in the corner of the dimly lit room and looked at the wall. he looked as though he did not understand what had been happening around him. "Hello Severus snape, potions master of hogwarts.I am Dante. I have been waiting for someone to come collect young harry potter from my home. but before you do take him, you must know, i bought him from his relatives. they were selling him as though he was nothing more than a pet." Severus growled and walked over to Harry who did not even look away as the potions master sat beside him and shook his shoulder. "what's wrong with him?" Severus asked feeling sad for the boy sitting on the floor. "It is something i have not yet been able to figure out myself. I am to take Poppy's place this year at hogwarts so i may be able to do more for him there. you see, he only listens to simple commands, like sit, heel, and so on. he can do anything you ask him to but he does not know he is doing it.

"he is more like a pet. you tell him to fetch, and he will grab the nearest object and bring it to you. whoever did this to him spent a lot of money on him, even by wizarding standards. around millions i'd say. he has no free will and his vocal cords were cut out so he is no longer able to talk. he has been beaten repeadedly and he is afraid of the slightest touch. if you are here to take him, have him hold this leash..." The man indicated the leash by pointing to a thin silver string on the mantle peice, "That is to let him know who his new master is. he does not eat much, but do try and feed him whatever he will eat." Severus could not talk. who had done this to po...no Harry. who had been foolish enough to hurt such a kind young man and dare think they would be able to get away with it.

"I will take him and take care of him. by all you have told me i assume it was his family who did this to him. I am not able to kill them for Harry needs someone with him right now. give me the leash, i will take him from here." Dante nodded and gave Severus the leash and watched with sadness in his eyes as harry grabbed the leash and followed Severus out of the house. "see you later Harry." Dante said waving after the two as they disapeared and reapeared at hogwarts.

Once in his chambers Severus guided Harry to a chair and commanded him to sit before fire calling the headmaster. "What can i do for you Severus?" Severus Cleared his throat and said very clearly: "He's not human anymore headmaster. He's been changed. so much money was spent to turn him into this thing. Albus, we have to do something about this. they hurt him." Albus immediately knew who Severus was talking about and said with a very sad sigh: "there is nothing much we can do. Please understand Severus. We will bring them to justice but we cannot do more than that...Severus you're crying." Severus wiped at his tears angerly and flooed into the headmaster's office and yelled: "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING? HE'S BEEN HURT, AND...and..." Albus smiled and looked at his favorite person in the world. "Severus i know i should have told you about everything but i couldn't at the time and i'm sorry. but sit down and i will tell you everything now."

TBC. Please R&R it will help me. BTW the idea to turn harry into a pet was not mine. i got the idea from one of Sara payne's stories. you can find her original stories at they're very good check them out. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Josiah: Hi, i'm the one who writes this story. hope you like it.

Severus: He's insane, but he knows he doesn't own the Harry potter world. that spoiled brat gets a book named after him. Thank you J.K Rowling.

Harry: I'm a good boy i think.

Severus: SUUUUURE you are Potter.

Harry: Pet...I'm a pet...god help me. anyway so yeah pet idea not hers...I'M A PET.

Josiah: yeah well the idea is Sarah payne's master piece. she's a genious. read her stuff. it's on sapayne dot com.

Shuyin: HUNNY IT'S TIME FOR DINNER

Josiah: COMING. i have to go but please be sure to review. Master LOVES reviews.

Answers

Severus sat down as the headmaster had asked and looked over at the older man. "What do you want to tell me? That you keep messing with my mind? That the only reason I went to check up on the brat was because of you? What else could you possibly want to tell me now? I cried because of your worthless spell to "feel" for the brat. I lost my touch as a spy and all because of what? So I could see what the potter boy was going through." Albus looked shocked but cleared his face quickly and smiled: "Yes Severus that and much more. You see, there is much you do not know about young Mr. Potter..."

"Oh shut it you old fool. I have put up with enough of your spells and idiotic notions. I won't do it anymore. Find someone else to look after the golden boy. He's not my responsibility. And besides, how do we know his "family" was the cause of all this? What about that Dante guy you're bringing in this year? How do I know it wasn't him?" Albus laughed a bit but the look Severus gave him made him stop. "What would you like me to do? Invade his mind to see if he was the one to do all this to Harry? I highly doubt that Severus. Dante is a very kind man, he would never dream of hurting another human being..."

"From the way he talked about Potter being what he is now, I doubt he didn't have anything to do with it. One month headmaster. I want the boy out in ONE month. Until then I'm going to see what I can find out about Dante. Bring him here; I must keep a close eye on him." With that said Severus sat up and left the headmaster's office with a nod to the older man.

Once back in his chambers, he walked over to his desk, grabbed a piece of parchment paper, a quill and began writing a letter to his personal healer.

Josiah Smith

I have been assigned to care for a very fragile person. At the moment no one knows what has been done to him. Since you are the best healer I know and trust, I trust only you to come and check on this boy for me. He will be here for the next month so when you have the time come and check on him.

Yours

Severus S. Snape

One he was sure the letter was decent, he sent it on his way, grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat on his sofa next to the fire and watched the boy who had not moved since he was instructed to sit.

Halfway through his beer he heard a tapping on his window and noticed his owl had returned with the answer to his letter. He opened the window and let the poor creature in. he grabbed the letter and read:

Severus

I would be honored to come and check on him. Give me an hour and I'll be there.

Yours

Josiah R. Smith

Snape smirked to himself and finished his beer off. He walked over to Harry and said: "you need a shower. Let's go." with that Harry stood and followed Severus to the bathroom and undressed as Severus left. /At least the boy knows how to do things on his own now, but no matter how much I've hated him, I would still never wish this on him./ Severus thought to himself as he waited the arrival of his healer.

Harry took his sweet time in the shower and finally got out ten minutes before Josiah was due to show. He stood by the door and waited instructions on what to do next. When Severus glared at him and pointed to a chair, Harry walked slowly towards said chair and stood beside it until Snape barked at him to sit.

A knock on the door startled Harry a bit but the boy did not let it show as Severus walked to the door to let his healer in. Josiah smiled and walked in. he had long dark green hair he had tied back, black eyes and a long trim figure. He was no older than 20 but if Severus trusted him he must be good. "He's over there sitting and looking at the fire. Check him from head to toe and tell me the results." Josiah nodded and got to work checking everything on the boy, his heartbeat, his brain function...

"Oh my god. Who did this to him?" Josiah asked shock written all over his face. "We don't know yet." Severus answered waiting for the diagnosis. "Well whoever did this to him, did a DAMN good job. He's been changed and hurt, not just once to be changed into whatever it is he is but twice, maybe more than that but definitely twice. See here? The scans show massive amounts of healed injuries. Some of them are very old, seems he's been abused since he was very young but they don't point to it having anything to do with him being what he is now.  
"His brain is completely intact and functional but...what makes him who he is, what keeps him able to live a normal life?"  
"What his brain functions?" Severus said looking shocked at this new information.  
"Basically speaking, no. He has brain function, that can't be taken away. See when we're deeply asleep, before we dream, our brain shuts down, everyone knows that. But see here, his brain is different. He's lost that ability to remember anything. According to the scans here, someone cut off the pathways to his brain, so basically, his brain can't communicate with itself." Josiah said horrified and interested at the same time.  
"So they what? Made him into a pet by basically scrambling his brain?" Severus asked about to see red. Whoever had done this to Harry would pay. "Actually no. his brain isn't scrambled it just can't understand itself. Okay for example, he can't remember who he is but he knows what you mean when you say anything to him. His brain understands the words, but he can't really associate anything with it. It'll be a blank statement to him really. His brain is fine and fully functional but it just can't communicate with itself like other brains." Josiah sighed. "Whoever did this to him obviously wanted him to know what was going on but not be aware enough to do anything about it. It's hard to pinpoint exactly where the nerves were severed but with enough tests we should find out."  
"Dear Merlin. So he's basically locked inside his head. But why would they do that?" Severus asked about to strangle someone.  
"The only one who knows that is this boy here and he's not talking. But there is a glimmer of hope. His immune system and magic are repairing the damage. I don't know how long till he's back to normal but he should be fine. Thought I highly doubt he'll ever be able to talk even though he still has one set of his vocal cords left." Severus nodded and headed out the door. He was going to get some answers from this so called "healer" named Dante.


	3. Chapter 3

NOT MINE DON'T SUE.

Dante: yeah what he said but i think i'll go bye bye now for a while.

Dumbledore: I'm so unloved.

Harry: pet idea, not his. Sarah payne wrote it. read it on her site. Sapayne dot com

**Songs from the heart**

Severus snape stalked out of his chambers and into the headmaster's office. once there he demanded to know the name of the place where Dante resided. Dumbledore grudgingly gave the information the younger man had asked for and watched as Severus flooed to said place.

"DANTE" he shouted walking into the dimly lit room. The older man came out and looked at Severus. "What is the matter potion's master?" Severus glared at the older man, very much wanting to strangle him. "what did you do to Harry potter?" He said in a deadly whisper. Dante was shocked to say the least so asked the most obvious question: "What are you talking about. I did NOTHING to him. what makes you think that?" Severus frowned but replied: "Because, I know his family, they would not spend this much money on him no matter what purpose it fulfilled. I know you had a hand in this. TELL ME."

"Severus...I can't believe you actually care what happens to the boy. he killed our lord." Severus grabbed Dante by the throat and threw him against the wall before asking his question again. "fine, fine." Dante said, "I'll tell you what happened. I payed for this to happen to him but his relatives asked me for it. they wanted to turn him into a pet and so i gave them the money and in return they'd give me the boy. they agreed right off the bat. i didn't care what happened to the boy but they insisted i pay to turn him into a pet." he then got off the floor and dusted himself off before continuing. "look, i'm not sure what's gotten into you but whatever it is, let it go man. you're being an idiot. he's the same boy you hated yesterday, so continue to hate him. now kindly leave." Severus growled but did as he was told and left.

once out of that retched place he apperated to the house of Remus and Sirius lupin-Black who were not in the least bit happy to see him. "Don't worry mutt, i'm here to tell you that I found Harry but he's changed. he'll revert back to who he used to be but it's going to take a lot of time. he's basically trapped in his own mind right now. Go pick him up if you want." Remus looked at severus then shook his head. "we can't do that Severus. you found him and he's probably wanting to stay there right now. give him time to heal. we'll visit him but we can't take him when he's so obviously hurt. Sirius has no say in it because he doesn't really know what's good for his godson. we'll be there tomorrow to check on him but i'm sure you're doing a wanderful job taking care of him." Severus growled and said: "What makes you think i WANT to look after the brat?"

Remus smiled softly and said: "Because even if you don't want to admit it, he's your mate and you care about him..."

"STOP SAYING THAT. HE IS NOT MY MATE. IT HASN'T BEEN PROVEN YET." Remus laughed a bit and finally when he caught his breath said: "Whatever you say Severus. but we all know he's your mate. even Sirius has finally accepted the fact. now go to him before something else happens to him." Severus growled and walked out.

"HOW DARE YOU REMUS? he's going to torture my godson and all you can do is tell him something he doesn't want to hear, get him pissed off enough to do something horrible to Harry and not let me say ANYTHING." Remus just shut his husband up with a kiss before getting some clothes ready for their stay at Hogwarts the next day.

Severus walked into his chambers fuming. how DARE the wolf get on his nerves? HOW DARE HE MENTION HIS MATE? "god i need a drink."

"already made Severus. sit down and we can talk about whatever is bothering you. you know you can trust me." Josiah said handing Severus a glass of fire whiskey. Severus grabbed the glass and sat down on the closest chair with a frown plastered on his face. "That damned wold and mutt." Severus grumbled taking a sip of his whiskey.

"That's not what's bothering you. now tell me what's the matter?" Severus' mental mask finally broke and he sighed with so much sorrow it melted his friend's heart. "Dante was behind this whole thing as well. his fucking family and Dante worked together to do this to him."

"So what do you intend to do about it?" Josiah asked as calmly as possible. "Yes i know about you and Harry. I know everything there is to know about you. after all i am your cousin. now tell me, what do you need help with?" Severus sighed and said: "I WANT to kill them all but i know that's not very rational. i guess all i can do is report them to the ministry. they'd probably get the kiss but you can't be too sure." Josiah nodded before a noise caught his attention. Harry was sitting infront of severus forcing words to come from his mouth. "I...I...I'm s...s...so...rr...rr...y" Severus watched with horror as blood dripped from the young man's mouth and he started gasping for air. apparently his throat hadn't healed well at all. He grabbed the closest thing he could find to a napkin (the sleeve of his robe) and wiped at the boy's mouth while Josiah healed the poor boy's throat.

"let's get you to bed. you seem so tired." Josiah said helping harry to the guest room. Severus sat thinking while Josiah helped Harry to bed. why would the boy be sorry? he had done nothing wrong. What would make the boy say he was sorry when he hadn't even done one wrong thing since he had been brought here. he didn't have the patience to think so he grabbed his guitar, that no one knew he had, and began playing a song and singing. it had been the only muggle song he found remotely good to listen to.

_This is my life  
Its not what it was before  
All these feelings I've shared  
And these are my dreams  
That I'd never lived before  
Somebody shake me  
Cause I, I must be sleeping _

Now that we're here,  
It's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
All the mistakes,  
One life contained  
They all finally start to go away  
Now that we're here its so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day  
I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today

These are my words  
That I've never said before  
I think I'm doing ok  
And this is the smile  
That I've never shown before

Somebody shake me  
Cause I, I must be sleeping

Now that we're here,  
It's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
All the mistakes,  
One life contained  
They all finally start to go away  
Now that we're here its so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day  
I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today

I'm so afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me  
Afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me

Now that we're here,  
It's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
All the mistakes,  
One life contained  
They all finally start to go away  
Now that we're here its so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day  
I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today

Josiah only stood by the guest room and listened. he had never known Severus had such a great singing voice if not for tonight. "Severus, the headmaster told me to stay here because he has a surprise for the beginning of term. seven very carefully chosen people are going to start the year by singing." Severus snorted and put his guitar away. "so what does this have to do with me?" Josiah smiled and said simply "You're going to sing." severus laughed but saw the seriousness of what his cousin had told him before paleing and accepting his fate. he was going to sing even if he were to die.

the month of august went by too fast for Severus, he was dreading the day he would have to sing and apparently that day was today. Harry had slowly but surely recovered and the ministry had been informed of the wrong doings that had accured that fateful day over a month ago. he had gradually learned to talk again and had even begun singing to himself on occasion. But no matter how well he seemed, he wasn't as well as he had been the day he had gone home and no magic would ever restore harry to the person he was before he had been turned into the pet.

everyone filed into the great hall on september the first and took their seats and watched as the sorting took place. once everyone was seated the headmaster raised from his and stated very calmly: "for a special treat we are going to have nine people singing for you tonight. though initially it had been seven, two recently joined and would like to sing for you. First on our list will be Severus Snape. Potion's master." Snape took a shaky step towards the seat the headmaster had provided, grabbed his guitar and began to sing.

_A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles had separate  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face _

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello  
I hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
but tonight it's only you and me

Everyone in the great hall clapped as severus took his seat again. the headmaster stood up again and said in a loud and clear voice: "the next person who is going to be singing for you is DRACO MALFOY ladies and gentlemen." Draco stood from his seat, grabbed his band and together they went on stage and started singing:

_So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters _

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
and nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters

never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know

So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters

never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us, something new  
Open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters

never cared for what they say  
never cared for games they play  
never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
and I know

So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No, nothing else matters

Everyone cheered for Malfoy and his band as they went and took their seats again. Dumbledore again got out of his seat and said: "the next person to sing for us this fine evening is Ron Weasley." Ron got out of his seat and walked over to the stage. He grabbed his guitar and started singing:

_I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven dont hear me. _

And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

Someone told me love will ALL save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
That world never came.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

Now that the world isnt ending, its love that Im sending to you.  
It isnt the love of a hero, and thats why I fear it wont do.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
As we all fly away.yeahaahh...ooouuhh(#3X)

and so it went until all but one of the people who had entered had already finished singing their song. Dumbledore stood up one last time and said: "you have heard from Hogwarts' most talented young men but this last one puts them all to shame with the beauty of his voice. give a warm round of applause for Harry Potter." Harry stood up from his seat and went to the stage. once there he waved his hand and music started playing and he began to sing:

_When you love someone - you'll do anything  
you'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain  
you'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
when you love someone _

you'll deny the truth - believe a lie  
there'll be times that you'll believe you can really fly  
but your lonely nights - have just begun  
when you love someone

when you love someone - you'll feel it deep inside  
and nothin else can ever change your mind  
when you want someone - when you need someone  
when you love someone...

when you love someone - you'll sacrifice  
you'd give it everything you got and you won't think twice  
you'd risk it all - no matter what my come  
when you love someone  
you'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
when you love someone

Everyone cheered for Harry, some stood and whistled for him. he truly had an amazing voice. If only the people who cheered for him knew who the song was for.

Please R&R

song one: staind, so far away

song two: here without you, by 3 doors down

song three: nothing else matters by metallica

song four: hero by nickleback

song five: when you love someone by bryan adams.


	4. Chapter 4

NOT MINE DON'T SUE

Cassiel: yeah what he said. I guess i should tell you i'll be in the story later

Star: you're going to hate me. I hate me. I REALLY hate me.

Dante: oh no you don't. pet idea not his. someone else wrote it first...sarah payne

**The new DADA professor**

Harry potter was asleep in his bed in the griffendore common room when he heard a tapping on the window. He got out of bed and opened the window to let the egle-owl in. he grabbed the letter from the bird's leg, opened it and began to read.

_Harry J. Potter_

_On August, 18 we were informed by one Severus S. Snape, potions master of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry, that you had reluctantly been turned into a pet with very limited brain function. we were also informed of your magic's ability to heal the injuries given to you. However we were not informed of the going on's of the day the incident took place and therefore have issued a trial that is to be held on october 28. Hopefully we will see you then._

_Sincerely_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of magic._

Harry paled and was about to vomit had it not been for the presence of his friend, Ron weasley, looking at him. "Hey mate you okay? you seem scared!" Harry said nothing as he dressed and ran down to the potion master's office. He knocked once and heard the reply "enter" before he walked into the office. "Ah, Mr. Potter. What can i do for you?" He asked looking at the frightened boy. Harry, through his fear had started to revert back to his pet training and Severus saw it in the boy's eyes. "I..I...I can't do it sir. I'm so sorry, I can't do it." he then bowed low to show his "master" he was serious about the apology. "Harry, stand up. you're not a pet, you're a human being. now tell me clearly what happened." Harry stood slowly and handed Severus the letter before sitting on the floor beside the older man and looking at the ground. by the time Severus was done reading he was fuming. he had told them not to upset the boy and the one thing they should never do is tell him he's going to have to face the people who turned him into a nobody. the ministry was filled with a bunch of idiots some times.

"It's okay Harry. we'll get through this. Now stand up and go to class. don't let anyone get to you, they're only kids afterall." Harry nodded and walked to his first class leaving Severus to think about everything on his own.

once to DADA he took his seat next to Malfoy and payed no attention to anyone's comments until the new teacher came in. She was a strong looking witch, with short black hair, brown eyes and a thin long body, very graceful and beautiful. One look at her and Harry instantly looked away. The teacher smirked at Harry before saying in a language Harry apparently understood: **well, well, well. If it isn't the halfbreed idiot i turned into a pet. what ARE you doing here by chance? No matter i'll fix you up again in no time. **Harry paled but answered as bravely as he dared **I...I can't be your pet. I have a new master now. **the new teacher laughed a bit then introduced herself and began the lesson. Harry didn't pay attention to anything and halfway through the class, couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the classroom.

halfway to Severus' office he was caught by none other than the DADA teacher who looked at him and said in her own language: **It looks like i'm going to have to teach you a lesson. how DARE you walk away from me. you're MINE. **Harry shook his head frantically before screaming and saying: **NO! I HAVE A NEW MASTER NOW. let me GO. LET ME GO. **Harry then got free but before he was able to run farther than a foot he was hit by a pain curse. the DADA teacher laughed sadistically before walking away, leaving the poor boy to crawl away. /Professor Snape. I'm sorry./ He thought to himself as he forced himself to get up and stagger to Snape's classroom. it took him a good 20 minutes before he reached the classroom and walked in calmly. Everyone was busy making a potion so they didn't really care who it was. Severus was very curious though and looked up from his paperwork to see a VERY scared teenager looking back at him with a mixture of pain and fear on his face. "Class dismissed. leave the potion making for next class. twelve inches on the correct brewing method." the students gathered their supplies, cleaned off their work stations and left the class room looking at Harry with pity in their eye but the only person Harry was interested in seeing was the professor.

Once the classroom was closed and locked Harry walked over to Severus with his head down and said: "she found me." Severus looked at the boy before him a bit longer and noticed the pain in his eyes and the limp in his leg. /can't this boy EVER have a normal year at hogwarts/ "It's okay Harry. whoever she is no one in this school will let her get you...who are you talking about?" Harry pointed to the door as the DADA teacher walked in and growled at harry. **You good for nothing bastard. you walked away from me when you were hurt even you BASTARD. you will be punished severly now.** Severus glared at her before saying in the same language: **I don't think so you bitch. lay one finger on him and i'll show you just WHY Voldemort trusted me. you're not the only one in this school who knows how to speak latin so i'd be more careful if i were you. now leave my classroom.** the woman didn't budge just said: "No he's MY pet and i want him back. how much to buy him from you again?" Severus growled before waving his hand and sending her flying from the room. "Don't worry harry, as long as i'm alive no one will hurt you again." he then opened his arm and waited for harry to walk forward and allow the contact of one simple hug. When Harry finally walked up and hugged his professor everything seemed to change. Harry seemed to cry for the first time since this whole mess started. "It's alright Harry. no more. you won't have to go through this anymore i swear it." and with that continued to hold the sobbing boy.

Story idea inspired by heroes and ghosts.

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

NOT MINE DON'T SUE

Severus: YOU MADE ME QUIT MY JOB

Harry: YOU HAD DUMBLEDORE TRY AND KILL ME

Cassiel: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU

Harry: AHHHHH I HATE YOU GOD JOSIAH GET A LIFE.

Shaira: Uh...not his...pet idea started with Sarah payne...DAD WE HAVE A FIGHT FOR YOU TO BREAK UP.

Artea: I'M ON MY WAY.

**I QUIT**

a week later found Harry in the potion master's office reading a book. the boy had out right refused to go back to DADA and Severus said nothing against it. He was going to have to teach Harry himself. From the little information he could get out of Harry the womans name was Star and she had Vampire blood in her. Harry REFUSED to talk more about the woman so he decided to go to the next best thing. Dante.

he walked over to the hospital wing and saw him sitting in is office sipping coffee and reading, so obviously there was nothing too important going on today. "Dante. we need to talk...AGAIN. tell me about star if you don't want to die." Dante sipped at his coffee pleasantly before answering him. "Her real name is Mandy. She's my sister. she trained Harry in the proper behavior of a pet but it seems in one month most of her work was ruined so it really doesn't matter what i tell you about her. she only spent three weeks with him. now if you would kindly leave i'm going to be having patients come in soon." Severus growled but walked away from the office. so this woman had trained Harry to become a pet? but why would she do this? instead of getting answers he was left with more questions. there was something wrong with Mandy and Dante and what was worse is almost everyone trusted these two, even dumbledore.

"Harry i'm giving this place one more month. if things don't improve we'll have to leave." Harry looked up and nodded smiling softly at the man who had been his hero when no one would even look at him. "But what if Dumbledore forbids it?" Severus snorted "and what is he going to do about it? I hate to say it but i don't trust him anymore. come now, it's time for transfiguration. you should be safe there. if not you know how to contact me." Harry nodded and walked out of the office smiling one last time at his favorite teacher.

The walk to the classroom was far from uneventfull. He had been stopped by three people, two of them being Draco and Seamus, but the third person who stopped him made chills run down his spine. **i hear you gave my sister quite the trouble. **Harry shook with fear but answered the unasked question: **I didn't do anything to her. I just ran away. I have a new master now. Please leave me alone. **and with that Harry ran trying to put as much distance between them as possible. Dante was ruthless when in came to punishing him and he didn't want to risk being punished and having questions asked. what he didn't get was why did they let him go if they wanted him still? at the moment it didn't matter because he had finally made it to the transfiguration classroom. about 20 minutes into the class Star came walking into the classroom and asked as sweetly as possible: "Can i take Harry potter with me please?" Professor Mcgonagal nodded and went back to instructing the students on the perfect spell.

Harry gradually made his way to the door after star, his heart about to beat out his chest. _professor snape. she came for me in the class and i had to follow her out. please help me. _Harry was about to cry when he didn't get a responce right away but his heart gave a happy beat when he heard his professor's voice in his head: _watch her closely and tell me when she gets near to my classroom and i'll come running._ Harry mentally nodded and kept following the teacher and noticed he was being taken further away from Snape by every step. it was then he started to panic **where are we going?** Star turned suddenly and glaired at the poor boy before saying: **DO NOT TALK TO ME IN SUCH A WAY. YOU ARE A WORTHLESS PET START ACTING LIKE IT.** Harry nodded and followed behind her with his head held low.

_Professor, she's taking me to the astronomy tower. we're nearly there. please help. _Harry begged keeping his wand at the ready just incase he were to need it. "I've killed Voldemort but i'm afraid of you. it will change once i go back to who i used to be." Harry said to the woman infront of him pointing his wand at her. Star turned and glaired at the infuriating brat who dared talk to him like they were in any way, shape, or form, equil. she took out her wand and pointed it at Harry before yelling: "Crucio" Harry brased himself for unimaginable pain but it never came. he opened his eyes and looked down to see professor snape on the ground about to scream in pain. that was the snapping point for Harry. "HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU. I forgave you for hurting me, for turning me into a pet, i forgave you for all the shit you put me through and i forgave you for scaring the shit out of me, but i WILL NEVER forgive you for HURTING SEVERUS." Harry was glowing a brilliant yellow before his magic exploded sending Star flying into the wall unconsious.

Severus got off the floor and ran towards Harry who had been struggling to stay standing. "Harry?" he said shaking the boy a bit. to his horror the boy looked at him and the scar that had been none existant since he had killed Voldemort, had reappeared and started bleeding. He was shaking from head to toe and tears were spilling from the boy's face. "Harry calm d..." but before Severus was able to get anymore of the sentence out Harry fell to the floor convulsing horribly. Severus held the thrashing boy and too soon for comfort the boy stopped thrashing and gasped before letting out an earth shattering scream. The castle shook from the intensity of the magic being spilled from the boy's body as he screamed as though he were in horrible pain.

Severus kept hold of the screaming boy while trying to calm him at the same time. Nothing seemed to be working and the more the boy screamed the more damage he was doing to his already sore throat. Before he knew what was going on, Severus was pulled away from Harry by the headmaster and he struggled against three giant wizards to get to the poor boy who was being "tended" to by Albus.

"LET GO OF HIM NOW." Severus shouted loud enough to be heard over harry's scream. once the screaming subsided Severus looked on in horror as albus dug out an old dagger and was about to kill the savior of the wizarding world. "DON' YOU FUCKING DARE ALBUS." and with that severus shook free of the idiotic men holding onto him and rushed forward and threw himself over the boy as the dagger was swung forward impaling itself in severus' back. Before he knew what he was doing, Severus turned and slapped the headmaster. "I QUIT. FIND YOURSELF ANOTHER DAMN POTIONS MASTER YOU BASTARD. I'm leaving and taking Harry with me." With that severus got up and pulled the dagger from his back with a groan of pain. He then picked the fragile boy up and headed towards his chambers to pack and ready himself to move.

Once there Harry looked at his potions master and sighed before saying: "I'm sorry. i cause nothing but trouble and everyone wants me dead...oh god let me heal that for you." Harry walked over to Severus and put his hand on the wound and with an uttered spell the stab wound was healed leaving no trace of itself other than the torn robe and blood. Severus looked at Harry with a kind smile on his face and said: "You're not trouble. contact your godparents. i owe them a favor and if this plan is going to go through we're going to have to enlist their help." He kissed Harry on the forehead, healing it instantly, and walked into the bathroom to bathe and ready himself while Harry wrote the letters to his godparents.

_Sirius and Remus_

_How are you guys? I'm fine, actually i'm better than fine i just got kissed on the forehead by the person i truly adore. anyway, Professor Snape and I need your help. come to Hogwarts this moment because it's important. please._

_Harry_

He re-read the letter three times before sending it on it's way and taking a seat on the nearby couch. He grabbed a book and busied himself until either his professor or the reply were to get here. "What are you reading Harry?" Harry looked up startled before smiling: "It's a potion's book i found at the library three days ago. it's very interesting really. i just don't understand some of it." Severus nodded and sat beside harry and took the book from him, reading it through before looking at the window just as the owl returned with the reply. Harry got off his seat and let the owl in while Severus untied the reply and read it out loud:

_Harry_

_We'd love to come over and see how we can help. though Sirius is pouting he still loves you and admires Severus for taking such good care of you. we'll floo to his chambers in a bit._

_See you soon_

_Remus Lupin-black_

Harry smiled brightly and continued to read the book once he snatched it back from Severus. around twenty minutes later Remus and Sirius flooed into the chambers and looked at the two occupants of the room. Harry smiled from ear to ear as he ran and hugged his godfather before turning to remus and crushing him in a hug as well. "So how you been harry?" Sirius asked looking at harry with some sorrow in his eyes. Harry shrugged and went to take a shower while severus talked to Remus and Sirius about the going ons in hogwarts.

Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

NOT MINE DON'T SUE

Harry: Okay i have NO idea what to say. ME with SNAPE

Severus: HEY I'm not THAT bad

Harry: you're right straighten your nose and get younger

Severus: he's ganna do that to me

Cassiel: HAHAHAHA HE DOESN'T CHANGE ME.

Shaira: YOU GO DAD, RUB IT IN HAHAHAHA.

Koji: Pet idea started with Sarah payne. god i'm surrounded by morons. oh and people, please review.

**Harry, Severus and Dumbledore**

"So what's wrong with him Snape?" Sirius asked looking at the retreating form of his godson. Severus sighed before answering: "He hates being pittied and i will bet my life he saw a bit of pity in your eyes black. Hmmm, he's humming again." Severus said looking over at the fire. Remus smiled brightly as he listened to the song being hummed by the closest thing he had to a son. there was sorrow in the way Harry hummed that song and it made the occupants in the room feel the pain harry was in at the time he hummed this song. If only they knew. suddenly lyrics made their way through the humming:

Come what may, Come what may

I will love you, until my dying day.

oh come what may, Come what may,

I will love you

suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.

Come what may, come what may

I will love you, until my dying day.

Severus felt his heart melt at that song. it was true that whomever Harry decided to love would get his unconditional love till the end of time. He smiled as the young man walked into the living area having showered fast so as not to miss much of the conversation. "um...do i have something on my face or something? why is everyone looking at me like that?" Remus smiled sadly before answering the question: "we heard you sing. you've got a beautiful voice, but you seemed sad. care to tell us why?" Harry blushed a bit: "The one i love doesn't love me back. well he cares but honestly that's not the same thing." Harry sighed and walked over to the chair next to the fire place, sat and summoned Dobby. "What can Dobby do for master Harry potter sir?" Harry looked at the house elf and smiled before asking for some tea. Dobby nodded, bowed low and disappeared with a snap.

"so what is the plan Professor?" Harry asked waiting for his tea to appear. Severus smirked and said: "Simple, revenge." Harry glaired at his potions professor before looking over at dobby who popped in with the tea. He thanked the house elf before grabbing a cup and pouring himself some lemon tea. "And revenge on who?" Remus asked looking over at Harry trying to figure the young man out. Something about the way he acted so calmly around Severus was a little un-nerving. "On anyone and everyone who ever hurt Harry." Harry's head shot up and he looked at Severus with a soft smile before saying: "I'm sorry professor. I can't allow that. I know you hate what happened to me, believe me when i say i hate it more than anyone, but they're only human and human's make mistakes. we can't hurt them just because we think they did something wrong. But that star bitch, I'm going to kill her. Me and me alone. No one hurts professor snape and gets away with it." Severus looked shocked for a minute and smiled: "Harry, why would you do that for me?" Harry blushed but didn't answer as he sipped on his tea before looking up suddenly and saying: "Albus hurt you too. He'll die as well." With that he resumed drinking his tea as though he had said nothing wrong.

"Harry what's gotten into you? you used to love albus and now you want to kill him?" Remus said looking shocked and a bit fearful of the young man sitting so calmly in front of them. "He's right Harry. you never used to even think about killing someone. what changed?" Harry looked at his godfather and smiled sadly: "Love will do that to you. I know if anyone ever hurt Remus you'd kill them and vice versa. I will kill anyone who hurts the man i care about most in this world." Harry said standing and walking to the guest room to lie down. he didn't think he could face his professor after a confession like that.

"Snape i hate your guts but PLEASE tell me you're not going to hurt him." Sirius said to the still shocked man looking at the door Harry had just closed behind him. "I...I would never hurt him." Severus said grabbing a glass of fire whiskey and sipping it slowly. "But for him to say something like that? it's just odd is all." Remus nodded and looked thoughfully at Severus who looked shocked and happy at the same time. He smiled a bit before going into the room to talk with Harry while Sirius talked with Severus.

"Snape i know something changed between the two of you but this is taking it too far." Severus glaired at the other man before taking a seat on the floor next to the seat Harry had occupied not too long ago. "I can't say what you're saying is true but i can tell you Harry is the most...never mind. I need to pack so we can leave here in the morning." And with that Severus walked over to his room and closed the door. /Way to go Sirius. If he wasn't going to hurt Harry before, he might now./ "I should learn to keep my mouth shut."

"FUCK YOU BLACK. What the hell are you talking about. I don't love the brat, i care about him but that's different. isn't it?" And with that severus finished his packing and went to bed, waiting for the next day to come.

"professor Snape, it's time to go. Dumbledore is going to come downstairs." Severus looked up from the book he was reading and nodded. He grabbed everything he needed and together they all apperated to Snape manor. The outside was beautiful. It had a garden surrounding it along with a swiming pool by the side of the manor and a hedge maze in the back. it was made of black stone but even so it was gorgeous. The inside was fabulase. the living room was furnished very simply, the ball room was rather empty at the moment but when Severus decided to throw a party, it is was filled with everything you could imagine. "WOW." Was all Harry could say before rushing to explore everything there was to see in the manor. Since Remus and Sirius had been there before, they already knew what the manor looked like and so they went to the guest room to unpack while Severus went to his own room.

"Oh my god, this place is beautiful. you have everything. there's an inside pool and everything. WOW." Harry was speachless by the time he got back to Severus. "Welcome Home Harry." Harry eyes lit up brilliantly before he charged at his professor, engulfing him in a big hug. "I have a home." Harry said between sobs. he had never been this happy in his entire life. "can i redecorate?" Severus laughed but nodded and showed the young man to his room. In the center of the room was a giant bed with green silk covers and too fluffy looking pollows. the walls were a dark green and black color and the wardrobe was pushed off to the side. a door to the right led to a private bathroom only Harry would use. "Wow, i get my own room." Severus nodded and exited the room, giving the young man some privacy. once the door was closed he heard sobs escape the boy in the room. "i'm so sorry." Severus said walking away leaving the boy to cry himself to sleep.

"BLACK." Severus yelled walking to the dining room for tea. "What kind of music does Harry like?" Sirius thought about it and shrugged. "I have no idea." Severus frowned and asked: "What is his favorite color, food and animal. what's his favorite ANYTHING." Sirius looked down at his shoes and shook his head. "I don't know." He said. Severus growled and answered his own questions: "He likes whatever music fits his mood at the time, his favorite color is purple, his favorite food is potatoes, but they have to be baked and have just the right touch of salt on it, too much and it'll hurt his throat. his favorate animal is a stag, and just for future referance, his favorite flower is not lilly but blue roses. now tell me, how is it i'm a greasy slimy bitch while you're the god that everyone should worship. you know NOTHING about your own godson yet you want to protect him. tell me why i should allow it?"

"Because James wanted me to watch after him and that's what i intend to do." Sirius said not really noticing Harry who had just come down for some tea after changing his clothes. "Is that the reason why Sirius? Is that the ONLY reason you want to take care of me is because my dad told you to do it?" Sirius looked hurt for a second before shaking his head. "No harry that's not the only reason..."

"Please don't lie to me Sirius. I've been lied to way too many times, and for your information i don't NEED anyone to watch after me and take care of me. i'd rather be dead than have to have a family who is forced to love me." With that said Harry turned and ran to his room. "Great going Black." Sirius stood up and followed his godson, maybe there was still time to fix this.

"You really care about him don't you?" Severus nodded and smiled. "I'm going to have a halloween party here. whatever Harry wants Harry gets." Remus smiled and together they began planning for the future to come. Deep in conversation they didn't notice Harry running towards them holding a letter and crying until Severus found himself with an arm full of Harry. "They got away. I don't know how but they got away."

"Harry who are you talking about and where is Black?" Severus asked holding Harry and rubbing the young man's back to comfort him. "I banished Sirius, he'll be back in two days and my aunt and uncle. they got away from Azkaban. it says so here in the letter. they moved the date of the trial because they have to re-capture the suspects."

Severus grabbed the letter from the scared young man and read it out loud:

_Harry J. Potter_

_We are sending you this letter to inform you, the date the trial will be held has moved from October 28, till december 25. We are also very sorry to inform you the Dursley's have escaped with the help of two wizards, names unknown. If you have any questions please feel free to contact us._

_Yours_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of magic._

"The Fucking idiot." Severus swore holding Harry even tighter. "It's okay Harry. They won't get you here." Harry snuggled up to his potion's master and fell asleep, thinking about what the future held for him. /Why me/ He thought just before he fell asleep.

**TBC**

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOT MINE, DO NOT SUE ME**

**Harry: He's an idiot**

**Severus: does this HAVE to be at the begining of EVERY chapter? annoying much?**

**Cassiel: yeah it's annoying**

**Chad: HEY i'm in this chapter read read i say. **

**Koji: I do NOT like my job**

**Josiah: YOU"RE GETTING PAYED FOR THIS NOW GET ON WITH IT.**

**Koji: NO I QUIT.**

**Josiah: NO PLEASE NOT ANOTHER ONE QUITING ON ME**

**Lucifer: I'll take over**

**Josiah: no thank you remember last time?**

**Lucifer: ONE TIME I SET YOUR HOUSE ON FIRE AND YOU WON'T LET IT GO.**

**Josiah: DUH**

**Chad: I'll do it. pet idea not his. Got it from Sarah payne at Sapayne dot com read people i'm in it.**

**Hallows Eve party**

"Three days left till the party, is there anything else you want for this party?" Remus asked walking beside Harry to check on everything, including seeing if the invitations had been sent. "Yeah actually, but i'm not sure they'll want to do this."

"What is it Harry, you never know unless you try." Severus said walking up and handing Harry a blue rose he had picked from the endless garden. Harry blushed and said: "I want another band at the party. They're called Nickleback. I highly doubt they'll want to put everything aside to come and play here." Severus smirked before saying: "Chad owes me a favor anyway so i'll call him up on it now. He can't refuse." Harry's eyes went wide as he said: "YOU KNOW CHAD KROEGER?" Severus chuckled: "Yeah, he and I were best friends in school. He was the only person who would tolerate me enough to even call me friend." Harry snorted and said: "Well he wouldn't know a good person from a rhino." Everyone laughed at that as Severus went to the fireplace to floo an old friend.

"CHAD." Severus shouted and was confronted with his best friend from his school years. "Severus, what on earth is your head doing in my out of date fireplace?" Severus just shook his head: "I'm here to ask you a favor. want to come to my place and play a few songs for a friend of mine. He loves your music." Chad thought about it a bit before nodding. "sure. You're not the cold hearted bastard you used to be. did you finally get laid?" Severus growled at that. "Just get your ass here. you and your band can stay in the spare bedrooms for the time being. I'm sure Harry is dying to meet you right now."

"Wait...THE harry potter? why didn't you say it was him. Be right over let me get my buddies." Severus nodded and went back to his own manor. "They'll be here in about 10 minutes. Mimi." Severus summoned a house elf. "Yes master Severus sir?" The house elf said bowing low. "Get the guest bedrooms set up for the band Nickelback. they'll be here in ten minutes." The elf nodded, bowed and with a pop disappeared. Harry was jumping with joy by the time the band flooed into the manor. "Severus." Chad said walking up to Severus and giving him a big hug. "It's been too long. so where's this harry we've heard so much about from every person in the wizarding world." Harry walked up to Chad and reached out his hand: "I'm Harry Potter Sir. It's nice to finally see you in person." Chat shook the boy's hand and smiled sadly. "Why are you so sad Harry?" Harry looked up shocked at what Chad had just said. How did he know? "He's an empath Harry. don't worry he's not reading your mind or anything." Severus said walking to him and ruffling his hair a bit. Harry glaired and tried to straighten his hair to no avail.

"So you never answered my question. what's gotten you so down in the dumps? come, we'll unpack and you can talk." Harry nodded and followed the band to the guest rooms. "Severus is my sorrow right now. He's the only person i care about to this extent but to him i'm just a kid, not to mention after all i've been through i don't think he's ever going to want me." Chad nodded then noticed the blue rose in Harry's hand. "Did Severus give you that rose?" Harry nodded and looked down at the rose. It truly was beautiful. "Then he loves you to death Harry. He will do anything for you." Harry looked up at chad with a sad smile: "How do you know?" He asked. "Because," Chad said: "in all the time i've known him he's never once given any gift to anyone. he's always kept to himself and has never smiled just to make someone happy. He's always thought of his happyness before others and to see him try and make you happy is enough for me to see he loves you. he's probably just as scared as you are." Harry smiled brightly and thanked the older man.

"You're still sad. that wasn't the only thing that was the cause of your sorrow. if you don't want to say anything i won't pry but it's better to talk about it." Harry nodded: "you're right. i'm going to talk to Severus about everything. thank you." With that Harry ran towards the dining room, where he knew Severus, Sirius and Remus would be. Once there he walked right over to Severus and said in a calm voice: "I think i'm ready to talk about everything but only to you." Severus nodded and led them both to the gardens where they took a seat in the flower bed and Harry started talking.

"It pisses me off that i'm supposedly so strong and i can't even stand up to my retched family. I'm always pissed about that and about the fact that Dumbledore knew what was going on in my life and yet he REFUSED to make it any better. when they turned me into a pet they took it a step too far, they made me into their sex doll, used me god knows how many times and all dumbledore could do was shrug and say: "I didn't know." I DIDN"T FUCKING KNOW. how could someone not know when the first letter that was sent to me was adressed to the BLOODY cupboard under the stairs? I'm sick of it all Severus. I'm sick of being "better" than everyone else. i just want to be Harry BLOODY Potter. Can't they understand that? can't they understand that I only wanted a family who would love me? that would never hurt me the way i was hurt. i'm just tired. and to top it off i don't EVER get what i want. in all my life i've only wanted ONE thing and i'm never going to be able to get that. you're not going to ever want a used up piece of garbage like me. I know that you're probably wandering why i'm telling you this, i just guess i had to talk to someone about it and you're the only one i trust right now. Not to mention you're the only one i'll ever love."

"It's okay to feel like this Harry. and you're wrong. you're not a piece of garbage, you're actually a very good natured beautiful person. don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. You're everything to me Harry, don't ever think differently. please just keep in mind that i do care about you, more than you could ever imagine. I found hope and fate when i found you. You, Harry Potter, not the boy who lived, but Harry the boy. The young man that captured my heart. the only person i will ever care about. don't give up hope because you think something could go wrong, keep your hope because you know everything's going to go right." Harry felt tears fall down his face but didn't pay them any attention as he hugged Severus for all he was worth. "I love you Severus, and i will continue to love you till the end of time and beyond." Severus smiled and hugged the young man back. /Oh dear god NO./ Severus thought to himself when he felt something very familiar. "Harry, did you have sex with anyone when you came to the school?" Harry shook his head: "no why?"

"Nothing. Let's go inside, I bet Chad will want to sing you a song before we go to lunch." Harry smiled: "What makes you say that?" Severus looked at his young friend before saying: "I just have a feeling is all." Once inside Severus and Harry went seperate ways, severus going towards the room Chad was staying in, and Harry going towards the dining room to have a bit of tea.

"Chad, sing him a song today. he'll love to hear a song ahead of time." Chad smiled and nodded. "So i take it he talked to you." Severus nodded and frowned. "he told me something that made me hate his retched family even more. and to top it off he's pregnant." Chad's eyes went wide before asking the obvious question: "Who's kid and does he know?" Severus sighed: "It's either His uncle or his cousin's kid and no he doesn't know yet."

"Dear god, Severus don't tell me they raped him." Severus held his head down and looked at the neatly polished floor. "That's what he told me, and i believe him. i don't see him as the type to go around sleeping with his blood relatives." Chad nodded, grabbed his eqipment and band and together they went down to the dining room. "So Harry, you have a request for what song you want us to play?" Harry thought about it a bit then said: "Yeah, saving me." Chad nodded and they began to sing.

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'

"Harry sing the rest will you?" Chad asked and looked at harry. The young man nodded and started singing the rest.

And all I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'

Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Chad looked at Harry with awe. "you have a great voice Harry, you should be the singer not me." Harry blushed and looked at the time. "Oh, it's almost lunch time. What do you want to eat and i'll make it." Severus looked At harry like he had grown a second head: "We have house elves that cook harry, why would you want to cook?" Harry shrugged and walked over to the kitchen, Severus following close behind watching every move the young man made. "I just like cooking is all. It's the one thing i can do well. Not to mention i learned how to cook when i was four so it's kind of a habbit really." Severus just watched as Harry grabbed everything he would need for his food and started chopping away at the vegetables while he cooked the pasta in the pan. /i wander what else Harry knows how to do./ Severus thought going over to give Harry a helping hand. "thank you." Harry said accepting the help.

October 30th came by too slow for Harry's liking but when it finally came by he was happier than he had ever been. he had three bands that were showing up one by one to set everything up for the party, they had all the food already cooked and set up in the ball room, chairs and tables were already in place and a part of the room was set aside for dancing couples. everything was beautifuly set up. "Hey John, you're going to be first in line. then it's going to be Nickelback, then Metallica. then after that come the solo singers. where's bryan?" Severus asked looking at the lead singer of Korn. John pointed to the only guy having trouble figuring everything out. "Okay Sev. Thanks for inviting us." Severus brushed the thanks away saying: "No need to thank me. i should be thanking you. Harry'll be absolutely extatic to see you." With that Severus walked over to Bryan and started filling him in on everything that was going to happen that night.

The doors to the ball room opened and Harry walked in, wearing black leather pants, a red silk, button up long sleeve shirt, and boots. His hair had streaks of red in it, and his eyes were standing out perfectly without his glasses getting in the way. for that night he was wearing contacts. Severus looked at the boy with awe. "Harry." He called waiting for the boy to look up. Severus was wearing a balck trench coat over a black sirt and pants. his boots looked similar to those of combat boots, they were black with red lining. is hair was tied back but a few strands had gotten loose and framed his face perfectly. His black eyes looked up and down harry's body and he smiled. "You look very good tonight." He said once Harry was within earshot. Harry blushed a bit: "you look great tonight Sev. I love the trench coat." looking at the clock he continued: "SHIT, they're going to be here soon. we have to get everything ready." Severus laughed and pointed around the room. "Everything is ready, the singers and bands are here, the food and punch are ready, the tables are set and the bands have set up. don't worry so much." Harry sighed and nodded.

twenty minutes later people started ariving, from the very wealthy malfoys to the mediocre Weasleys, everyone was invited. Everyone but Dumbledore and star and anyone below the age of fifteen. Ron and Hermione ran up to Harry and gave him a big hug each. "It's been so long Harry, why did you leave school?" Hermione said looking at Harry disapprovingly. Harry snorted and walked away saying: "None of your business. if that's all you can say to me then i suggest you leave. i have been through enough already and i don't need to be put through hell because you think i should be going back to school. Ron let's go." Ron followed obediantly, not wanting to also get kicked out. Hermione glaired at Harry and followed him. "So what? you defeated you-know-who and you're too good for school? are you too good for us too? so you had a bad childhood you make it sound like you had it worse than anyone in history and i know there are people out there that have suffered more than you so stop acting like a baby and grow up."

Draco walked up to Hermione and slapped her: "How DARE you. i've been through SHIT and i will NEVER say something like that to Harry. you're just a stuck up little shit faced muddblood. you take that boy toy of yours and get out of here." Ron looked at Draco and walked up to Hermione saying: "I agree with Malfoy all but the boy toy part. You have NO idea what Harry's been through so don't you even dare talk to him like that. get out Hermione, we don't need people like you ruining the best night of Harry's life." Severus then walked up, after seeing the tears on Harry's eyes and glaired daggers at Hermione who refused to leave the manor: "Ms. Granger, you are testing my patients. get out of my home or i will see fit to use force." Hermione glaired at Harry before saying the worse thing she possibly could: "What? you sleeping with Snape now you fucking pillow biter. no wander he quit his job, it was all for your dumb ass." Severus was seeing red by this point but before he could say or do anything harry turned and looked at his former best friend before shouting: "I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH THIS SHIT. YOU STUCK UP BITCH. I'VE BEEN THROUGH TOO MUCH TO DEAL WITH YOU NOW GET OUT OF THIS MANOR." Hermione still refused to budge even seeing the scar on harry's forehead reappear and start to bleed.

"Get out mudblood. i'm warning you, if you don't Severus will break every bone in your body. right now he's trying not to because of Harry, but once he takes one look...too late." Draco said looking at Severus who had gone white in the face looking at harry's bleeding forehead and tears. Severus walked over and grabbed hermione's wrist instantly breaking it: "Get out of my house NOW." he commanded throwing the witch from the room. once he knew hermione wouldn't come back he walked over to harry and kissed the young man on the forehead, healing the wound instantly. "Harry, calm down okay? come on now, she's gone, she won't say anything ever again if i have a say in it." Harry looked up at Severus and hugged him for all he was worth. "Thank you Sev. I didn't want to hurt her." Severus nodded and hugged Harry back. Draco looked over at Ron and together they went to take a seat and wait for the other guests to arrive.

The rest of the night went without much worry, soon band after band sang their songs and Harry listened to them all. once the bands were finished and it was time for the solo singers, Severus walked up to the stage and took the microphone: "This song is for the only person i will ever love. he's the only one i will ever sing for It's a song by Bryan adams." with that the music started playing and Severus started singing:

Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Harry was about to jump on stage and hug the potion's master silly. That was the most beautiful song anyone had ever sang to him. once everyone stopped clapping he walked up to the stage and whispered in Severus' ear: "Oh yeah? well two can play at that game." with that he took the mike and said: "This song is for the only person i've ever loved to this extent. this song is by cascada so don't think i'm artistic in any way." and with that the music started and he began to sing.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow.  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow.  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast.  
I want this to last.  
I need u by my side.

Everyone cheered once the song was over and Harry ran over to the love of his life and gave him the biggest hug he could muster. once he had calmed a bit from the rush of singing and dancing he looked up at Severus and smiled. Severus smiled back and kissed the young man for all he was worth, pouring everything he felt into that kiss. Harry felt tears fall from his eyes but he was too happy to care anymore. he felt a tongue on his lips and opened his mouth willingly to accept it. Cheers could be heard from all over the room as Harry felt magic surrounding him and his beloved and noticed Severus holding on to him tighter than he had dared hope for. he felt complete at last. Once the kiss ended he looked around and could only see a magical light surrounding both him and severus. "I love you Harry James potter, be mine forever?" Harry nodded. "Yes Severus Sabastin Snape, I will be yours as long as you will be mine. I love you so much." Severus answered by kissing his beloved once more, and Harry couldn't be happier.

TBC

The bands and songs in here belong not to me but to themselves and the songs belong to those who sang it. I believe i said in the chapter who the singers were but if i didn't here they are

Nickelback, saving me

Bryan Adams, Everything i do i do it for you

Cascada, everytime we touch

there you have it. R&R please. two chapters for the price of one. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Josiah: I'll let them handle it

Cassiel: MY TURN. pet idea not his. got it from sapayne dot com. uh...yeah

Harry: you forgot ME you idiot.

Chad: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA he called you an idiot.

Harry: Chad how much coffee did you drink today

Chad: I don't know three maybe four or five or six or seven pots.

Harry: I thought so...he doesn't own me and my kind. we belong to J.K Rowling...we just hang out with him from time to time. okay read people...i'm pregnant in this one...WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Josiah: hehehehe i'm morbid...i like pain.

Harry: Figures.

Discovery

the next morning Harry woke up feeling sick to his stomach so he did the only logical thing he could think of, he ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach. Severus, by one means or another, heard the love of his life puking his guts out and went to check on the young man. "Harry, are you okay?" Harry looked up from the toilet bowl and gave Severus a pained smile: "I think something I ate last night didn't agree with me Sev. My stomach and throat feel like they're on fire and I can't seem to stop puking for more than two minutes at a time." and with that Harry turned and dry heaved into the toilet one last time before standing up and flushing the toilet. Severus walked up with a cold washcloth and wiped Harry's mouth off before giving the boy a hug. "It'll be okay Harry...I have something to tell you but before I do I have to confirm it okay?" Harry nodded and followed Severus into his private work station. "Here drink this." Severus said handing Harry a clear looking potion. Harry downed it and gave the vial back before looking at Severus in confusion. "So what was that for?" Severus grabbed another vial and answered Harry's question: "In due time I'll tell you Harry. Now take this potion and pour it into the toilet then relieve yourself and tell me the color it turns okay?" Harry nodded and did as told. He came out of the bathroom five minutes later and said the one color Severus was dreading. "It turned blue." Severus paled immediately and hugged his love before saying: "Are you sure you didn't sleep with anyone...and tell me exactly who raped you."

"Yes I'm sure Severus I slept with no one and it was my uncle that raped me. Why?" Severus felt tears at his eyes as he announced the one thing Harry did NOT want to hear. "Harry, love, you're pregnant." Harry screamed, cried and sobbed: "NO, NO, NO. YOU CAN'T TELL ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT. THIS CAN'T BE TRUE. IT JUST CAN'T BE TRUE. Sev, please tell me it's not true. PLEASE. I need to hear you were joking. PLEASE don't tell me this is true." Severus held Harry as the young man punched him and begged him to make this go away. Severus only whispered words of endearment and love to calm Harry down and eventually Harry wore himself out and fell into a fitful sleep.

Severus walked down the stairs and into the dining room where Sirius and Remus were sitting and enjoying a nice conversation and cup of tea. "We're going to kill the Dursleys." Severus said taking a seat next to the "wolf". Sirius looked over at Severus and asked the most obvious question: "Why?" Severus decided that if he could trust them not to hurt Harry he could trust them not to blab their mouths to every person they come across. "They raped and abused Harry and I won't stand for it, not to mention they raped him so many times he became pregnant. Now are you with me?" Remus gasped while Sirius glared at the older man for no apparent reason. Ron and Draco who had overheard the conversation came over and they looked positively furious: "We'll help, we never wanted to go back to that horrid school anyway." Severus nodded at Draco and Ron and they all sat calculating exactly what it was they were going to do to the blasted Dursleys.

"So we're settled, we blame it on the death eaters wanting revenge." Severus said looking around for nods of agreement. When everyone was agreed they apperated to number four private drive leaving Ron home to tend to Harry if he woke up. He had been asleep most of the day since he really didn't want to deal with his waking life. It was now ten at night and everyone in the Dursleys household was getting ready for bed. Severus broke down the front door and walked in to see three very frightened people staring back at him. "We're here to avenge what you did to my beloved Harry." Vernon went red in the face and said: "That freak got what he deserved." Draco walked up and slapped the obese man before barking out: "You bastardly old man. HOW DARE YOU hurt Harry, but who cares, I guess I should congratulate you again, you're going to be a father again you FAT BASTARD. You thought you could hide it? HAH, wizards can get pregnant, bet you didn't know that. Now we have VERY good reason to kill you. My friend is going to die if he keeps up his life style and all because OF YOU." Draco stepped back and let Sirius have a go. He walked forward, transformed into his dog form and bit Vernon everywhere and anywhere he could find. Once he transformed back into a human, he spit out the blood and said: "Fucking bastard. No one hurts my godson and gets away with it."

"I forgave a lot of things you did Vernon, thinking you were just stressed but this I will NEVER forgive. My dear sweet Harry is hurting and it's because of you. All of you will die tonight, I guarantee it. I can't believe you had the balls to come back to this place when you knew the Ministry was looking for you." Dudley snorted and one glare from Severus got him talking: "We didn't run, we were set free by the people you call authority figures." Severus was pissed off, he didn't even bother torturing the lot, he just cast the killing curse on all three of them and walked out of the house. When he knew everyone was out of the house, he put the dark mark up, burned down the house and apperated back to his home. They were going to have to move. London was no longer safe for them.

Once back at the manor he went over to Harry's room and walked in slowly to make sure the young man was both awake and accepted visitors. "Harry?" Severus said looking at the young man standing beside the bed. "I'm a monster Severus." Harry said turning and looking at his love. One look to Harry and Severus knew what Harry had tried to do, the blood dripping from the wound on his stomach was pooling by his feet. "Oh Harry, come here let me heal it." Harry walked over to Severus as fast as he could, not wanting the baby to die. No matter who the other father was the baby had never done anything wrong. "I'm sorry Severus. I just wasn't thinking when I did this." Severus calmed Harry down enough to heal him and check the baby's vital signs. "The baby's okay so don't worry about it right now. Pack your bags we're going to have to leave London permanently. Anywhere in particular you'd like to go?" Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded: "I've always wanted to go to America. Tukwila to be exact. They have a pretty good magic school there, I can finish my schooling this way and still go to a place away from London." Severus nodded and led Harry downstairs.

"Bloody hell, what happened to you Harry?" Ron asked walking up to his friend with a worried expression on his face. Harry looked away, too ashamed to say anything. Severus shook his head at the red head indicating not to ask anymore questions and led Harry to the dining room table, where he sat and grabbed the cup of Juice that was handed to him by Chad. "Thank you for staying." Harry said looking up and smiling sadly. "No problem Harry. We wanted to retire anyway and Severus said I could stay here or follow, whatever I chose to do."

"So what did you decide to do?" Chad smiled brightly and said: "I'm going to follow you to the ends of the earth. You are now my responsibility as much as you are Severus'. No worries though, I'm just a body guard." Harry frowned at that and demanded an explanation. "No, no, no, you have it all wrong. I'll just protect you when you need it. I miss the magic world anyway so I should start up again." Harry nodded at that and took a sip of his slightly heated juice. "I hope you like it. It was something that always made me feel better when I was younger." Harry nodded and looked at his cup as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. No one commented on it as they grabbed their own glass of heated liquid of some kind. "I'm sorry Severus. I'm not pure and I never will be, this baby is just more proof of what I could never give you, of what you deserved to have and never got. No don't say anything, I want you to hear this." Severus nodded, closing his mouth and keeping quiet for the time being. "this baby will cause nothing but trouble, and every time I look at it I'll remember my uncle, but no matter what I won't give the baby up, and I know you already know that, it's just something I want to say, it makes me feel like I care about the baby. In reality I do, because it's part of me too but I know this is going to be the worst thing to ever happen to me. Please summon Dumbledore, I want to talk to him." Severus nodded, gave Harry a chats kiss and walked over to the fire place.

"Albus Dumbledore." He said, his head sticking out of the fireplace of the headmaster's office (sir point out the obvious a lot.) "Oh I see you want your job back." Severus snorted: "No, after what you did to Harry, HELL no. I'm never coming back to that worthless excuse for a school again, but my reason for contacting you is rather simple, though I disagree fully with this, Harry wishes to speak with you." Dumbledore nodded with that damnable twinkle in his eyes. The boy was going to ask HIM for help. "Sure my boy, I'll be over soon." (A/N: I know I don't do this usually but I'm cold and I'm writing this so please be patient, I'll try to write it well enough.) "Don't even think about acting nice, I'm not buying it for a minute. Just get over before I change his mind." and with that Severus ended the call and stood by the fireplace just incase the old coot decided to actually listen to him for once.

A minute later found the headmaster in the dining room looking at all the occupants as though he were about to yell. "Chad, my dear boy, how have you been?" Chad glared at the headmaster but answered: "Better now since you're not controlling my every move, thank you very much." Albus looked shocked before looking at Harry with a smile. "Save the smile Dumbledore. I'm tired of all the shit I've put up with just so you could kill me in the end. I'm didn't want to ask you for help, that's not why I called. I called to ask you why the bloody hell would you tell the ministry to let my family go?"

"They did nothing wrong Harry." Harry just about had it with this bastard. "NOTHING WRONG? I'M PREGNANT WITH HIS BLOODY CHILD AND MY UNCLE DID NOTHING WRONG? I HAVE HALF A MIND TO KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND AND EVEN YOU COULDN'T RUN FROM THE WRATH OF A PREGNANT PERSON." He calmed a bit then continued: "As it stands I'm in NO mood to kill another person. I've killed one already, I'm never going to kill again, but cross me again Albus and I will do whatever it takes to protect my family, and yes, every person present at the moment, excluding you, is considered a part of my family. And no matter how much I hate the idea at the moment, this child is going to be raised by me, send anyone to take it from me and I will murder everyone who has ever betrayed me. Trust me dumblefuck, you don't want to mess with me. You've fucked with my life enough, from now I want you out of my life."

"What have I done to make your life so horrible?" Harry laughed loudly, sending shivers down everyone's back: "PLEASE tell me you did NOT just ask that. You want to know? I'll tell you. My parents died because of a prophecy you had Peter tell Voldemort. you had Sirius Arrested and sent to Azkaban, my aunt treated me like shit, my cousin beat the crap out of me everyday, I lived in a cupboard for ten years of my life, I was raped daily by my uncle, and I'm going to have a baby to prove it if you don't believe be, I had to kill Tom riddle twice, beat him to every obstacle you put in front of me god knows how many times, have my best friend shun me, be turned into a pet by the person you hired to be the new medi wizard, shall I go on? Trust me I know EVERYTHING. I'm not the stupid little boy I was when I was 11. I've grown up and I'm going to be a parent so please do NOT underestimate me. I'm very well aware of everything you've done so stop playing dumb.

"On a brighter note, I'm moving. So if you have anything to say, say it now before I go pack." When Dumbledore said nothing Harry looked to the side and said: "Chad, please help me pack, Severus, escort this idiot from your property then come and pack, I want to spend time with you before we move. I'll miss this place." With that Harry left and Severus said in a quiet whisper only the headmaster was able to hear: "I love Harry with all my heart and I always will, and I am proud he stood up to you, but you have no one but yourself to blame for the person he has become now. He is my angel, MY Harry. You are not to come near him understand?" Once Albus nodded Severus escorted him to the fireplace and walked up the stairs once he knew the headmaster was gone.

"Harry? Love?" Harry ran up to Severus and gave him a chaste kiss before looking down at the ground: "I'm so sorry Severus. I didn't want to sound so cruel I was just fed up of it. Riddle didn't need to die, he wasn't the bad guy here. I just hate that it took me this long to figure it out." Severus held his love and whispered comforting words to the hurt boy. "Don't worry Harry. Everything will be okay. We'll move and no one will be able to find us every again."

R&R please. Again, Chad is his own man.


	9. Chapter 9

NOT MINE DON'T SUE. PET IDEA NOT MINE EITHER. INSPIRED BY HEROES AND GHOSTS FOUND AT SAPAYNE DOT COM PET IDEA ONLY PEOPLE. thank you for your time.

Kuniku: My friend is a little psycho.

Cassiel: A LITTLE? GOD A LITTLE IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT.

Shaira: Father, calm yourself. it is not good for the health of the child.

Cassiel: FINE. God some people.

Artea: He is right you know, it is not good for the health of the little one. I DO know it all you know.

Cassiel: IF LOOKS COULD KILL ARTEA

Artea: I know father would be dead one million times over by now. i get it now go lie down before you die.

Cassiel: I dislike you so very much right now

Artea: I love you too darling now go to bed

Shaira: On with the story. Sorry my parents are odd. please enjoy and review, master likes that very much. brings a smile to his face and i do so very much love seeing him smile.

**Tukwila.**

Harry walked off the plane and automatically ran for the smoking area. He lit a cigarette and sighed. "Harry smoking isn't good for the baby." Chad said walking up and trying to grab the cigarette from the young man. Harry glared and the scar reappeared on his forehead. "Okay, okay, smoke it I'm sorry." Harry looked away and said: "Honestly I don't know what's wrong with me Chad. I'm pissed off more and this scar keeps coming back when I'm that mad. I don't even know what the hell to do anymore..." Harry was cut off by Severus who walked up and kissed the breath out of him. Harry smiled into the kiss and would have lost himself to it if someone hadn't caught his attention. "Who's he?" He asked breaking the kiss. Sirius and Remus looked at the approaching boy and they both grinned at him. Something about him seemed familiar. Chad just shrugged and Severus held Harry close as Draco and Ron held on to their wands for dear life.

"Remus, Sirius, it's been forever." The boy said walking up to them. Remus smiled and hugged him. He was rather tall. With long black hair and golden eyes. He was as white as snow, but the color made him look endearing. "Shuyin, where have you been and where is Josiah?" Shuyin smiled and pointed to Josiah who was carrying coffee or tea for everyone. "I didn't know he lived in America." Severus said smirking at the poor healer who almost dropped everything. Harry smiled softly and waked up to help the man who had helped him at one point. "You're the healer who helped me aren't you?" He asked once he had grabbed a majority of the drinks that were on the verge of spilling. "Yeah, thanks for your help Harry. No thanks to Shuyin." Harry laughed a bit and walked over to the crowd of people. "Severus, how dare you not help? You're grounded mister." Severus growled and everyone else just laughed as Harry and Josiah handed out the coffee to those who wanted it. "So now who wants tea?" Shuyin asked everyone around who seemed to have fallen in love with their cup of coffee. "That's what you get for thinking they only like tea Shuyin. Drink up, you have five more gallons at home to finish." Shuyin grumbled and drank the tea he had been given. "I'm going to kill you Josiah."

"Yeah, I love you too. Now drink up, the carpool will be here soon." Everyone nodded and finished their drink faster than they had wanted to. "OW." Draco yelled blowing cool air on his scorched tongue. "I shouldn't drink hot liquids that fast." Everyone laughed at him and he blushed before Ron piped up: "It can't be THAT hot. Draco's a wuss." and with that he downed his boiling hot coffee and screamed. "Okay that bas thupid." his tongue continued to hang out his mouth until Draco glared at him and Ron finally gave in and kept his tongue where no one could see it.

The carpool showed up right on time and everyone filed into the two cars awaiting them. Draco, Ron, Sirius, Remus and Chad were in one car while Severus, Harry, Shuyin and Josiah were in the other car. "Josi, you okay back there?" Shuyin asked looking back at the three who were deep in conversation: "Yeah Shu, I'm fine. We're just talking really." Shuyin nodded and turned back around. "Well. Just so you know we'll be there soon. We're going to your house Harry. Your mom left it to you after she died. It's a beautiful house, it has a waterfall fountain, a giant garden, a basketball court, and so much more. There's four bedrooms and two bathrooms. The house itself isn't as big as Snape Manor but it' s not bad really. The rooms are rather large and the kitchen, it's beautiful. There are three house elves waiting for you there so don't worry about who will cook and clean."

Harry lifted his head from the window and said: "I'll cook and clean, you'll send the house elves away. I don't want them anywhere near the house my mom used to live in. I've been raised to do things for myself and I'm not going to change that because someone says I should." Shuyin nodded and said nothing for the remainder of the ride to the house. Harry sighed and looked back out the window. Buildings and houses passed him by and all he could think about was the kid that was going to intrude on everything. The kid he didn't ever want to have. "You killed the Dursleys didn't you Sev." Severus nodded and held his young lover close. "I'm sorry but they hurt you." Harry nodded: "I know. Thank you." Severus responded by kissing the top of Harry's head as they finally made it to the house. "Wow, you weren't kidding. It's beautiful." Harry said walking into the house. It was exactly how the older man had said. The bedrooms were big, and each had two beds that could be pushed together to make one king sized bed. The house was fully furnished and included pictures of his parents.

"It's perfect." Draco said walking in. he and Ron ran to pick a room that was perfect for the both of them since there were only four rooms while everyone else looked over the house. Harry chose the master bedroom upstairs for him and his love to stay in and Remus and Sirius picked the second grand bedroom downstairs. Chad decided to stay in the second room upstairs while Draco and Ron picked the last room, which was located right next to the bathroom. "Nice room. I like the beds. They look comfortable." Ron said and Draco nodded: "Yeah, lets go see what Harry likes about cooking. It can't be that fun." Ron nodded and together they went to see what they would need to cook something remotely worth eating.

That night Josiah and Shuyin stayed for dinner and after three failed cooking experiments Harry took over and cooked everyone a big meal. Once the dishes were picked up and washed Harry went to the room to basically have a bit of alone time while Severus went outside. "Something's wrong guys. That baby is going to be the death of them both. We have to do something." Draco said looking down at his untouched tea. Ron nodded and grabbed his cup of coffee and took a giant sip. "Yes, I'm a slow learner, now on with Severus and Harry, what are we going to do?"

"You're going to do nothing." Ron just about pissed himself when he saw Harry walking into the kitchen: "it's my kid and I'll do with it as **I **please. You will do nothing and you will learn to keep your tongue or the next time you talk about me behind my back will be your last." The occupants of the room nodded and held their tongue as Harry left with his cup of tea, lighting a cigarette on the way out to sit with Severus. "Who spit in his coffee?" Shuyin said looking at the retreating figure. "No one spit in my coffee Shu, I can have pissy moods too." Harry yelled back, closing the door and sitting next to Severus. "I'm sorry for my pissy moods Sev. I'm just having a hard time adjusting to everything." Severus nodded and held his love close to him. "It's not a problem love. You can stay out of school if you want, that way you'll be away from Dumblefuck." Harry chuckled at that and took a drag of his cigarette. "We're in November now and it was two months ago that my uncle got me pregnant. In May I'm going to be a dad and I don't even know the first thing about kids." Severus held Harry close as he spoke: "It's okay Harry. I know what you're going through. When I was 16 I got pregnant but my dad forced me to give her up for adoption. I never really got over it and I remember being terrified before the baby was born. I kept thinking about everything that could go wrong, but don't worry, everything will work out in the end Harry. You'll do fine." Harry nodded and snuggled into Severus as they began a different conversation.

"Tomorrow we should go shopping just for the hell of it. We haven't been out much, so I figured we could go, just the two of us. What do you think Sev?" Severus nodded: "Yeah, we'll probably meet Josiah while we're out. He works at the hospital right up the street from us, and on his lunch break goes to the mall just a few blocks from here. So we'll probably see him. He goes to pick up Shuyin." Harry nodded and smiled. They were going to have a night out just the two of them. No one interfering.

"Severus, are you ready?" Harry asked walking down the stairs and into the living room. Severus sat with a cup of coffee looking up at his young love. "Yes Harry I'm ready, let's go." Harry nodded and together they walked out the door. The walk to the mall was done mostly in silence until Harry looked up at Severus with a sad smile: "What's the matter Harry?" Severus asked. Harry shook his head and held on to Severus' arm for dear life. Severus didn't push the subject anymore as they finally made it to the mall. Parked outside the south entrance was Josiah. He had been waiting for all of five minutes and already he was cranky.

"Severus, go find Shuyin and I'll wait with Josiah. He looks pissed." Severus nodded, placed a kiss atop the wild mop of hair and walked into the mall in search of Shuyin. "Josiah you okay?" Harry asked walking up to the car. Josiah smiled reassuringly: "Yeah just a little annoyed." Harry nodded and they began a small conversation. Deep in conversation they almost didn't notice the man walking towards the car. He was tall, dark in completion, had black eyes and dared locks. His clothes were outdated and worn out but he seemed to be in a happy mood.

"Do you know when the coffee shops in the mall close?" He asked Josiah who smiled: "I'm sorry sir, but they're already closed, the mall will close shortly too." The man sighed: "that's the third time tonight I made it too late. Why you here anyway?" He asked raising an eyebrow in pure Snape fashion. "I'm waiting for my boyfriend to get his ass out so I can take him home. I have to go back to work." The man was furious. "YOU'RE A QUEER. I should have known." He then pulled out a gun and Harry froze for a spit second before rushing to get in between the gunman and Josiah. "Sir, just put the gun down, I don't want anyone getting hurt." And under his breath he muttered, hoping Josiah would hear him: "Call Severus." Josiah nodded, and began calling Severus, who had gotten a cell phone for just such occasions. "Get away from that queer mother fucker and you won't get hurt." the gunman said glaring at Harry. "I can't do that sir. I'm not going to let you hurt my friend." Of all the nights he could have forgotten his wand. "Get away, I swear, you don't I'll shoot." Harry didn't really care what happened to him as he walked forward one step.

The gun fire made Josiah jump a bit as he looked to the side and saw Harry grunt in pain but keep walking forward. "Finally, Severus get out here, Harry's been shot." a screamed: "FUCK." Was the only indication that Severus had heard. "Sir put the gun down." The gunman paid no attention as he shot Harry once more in the shoulder. Harry screamed in pain but didn't give up. He wasn't going to let another of his friends die because of a madman. "Get away and I'll stop shootin' ya." the man said pulling the trigger once more hitting Harry in the stomach. Harry doubled over in pain but soon recovered his footing and kept walking forward. He'd gone through more pain than this. He could endure a couple of gunshot wounds. Seven more shots were fired, hitting Harry everywhere except where the baby was being protected by magic and Harry's will. Harry fell to his knees and grunted in pain. This was horrible, he was going to die because of a madman. "HARRY." Severus shouted running towards the madman and punching him unconscious. "Harry, please be okay." Harry coughed up a hand full of blood before looking at Severus with pained eyes: "Hum Severus. Please hum for me. Don't ever stop and don't let them take me if I die." Severus nodded and held Harry tight as Josiah called for an ambulance and went over to examine his close friend.

The ambulance showed up, but a moment too late. Harry wasn't breathing but Severus didn't give up hope. He held on to Harry's hand and kept humming just as Harry had told him to do. "Sir we need you to stop your humming. It's very distracting." a nurse said but instantly regretted it as Severus punched her: "Harry told me to hum, and I'll hum. I'll hum till the day I die." /please let this work. Harry I can't lose you./ The nurse glared at Severus before going back to helping Harry, but no matter what they tried to do, the heartbeat would only exist for two minutes at a time. Harry was slowly dying.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer from previous chapter is still in account. so Harry potter not mine, the PET idea, nothing more, was inspired by the story Heroes and Ghosts found Sapayne dot com

Harry: He's grumpy right now. He hasn't had his sleep.

Cassiel: SLEEP? I DO NOT SLEEP.

Harry: I wasn't talking about you Cassi.

Koji: Yes father we were speaking of Master Josiah

Shaira: yeah him and all. HAHAHA. i'm hyper.

Artea: Shaira behave. Review please even though master is cranky. it will cheer him up. now please enjoy and do tell me what you think.

**Cassiel**

"Sir, we did everything we could but he didn't make it. I'm sorry." Severus felt his heart shatter at those words: "Are you sure you did everything you could?" The doctor nodded and walked over: "I'm sorry Severus, we really did do everything. He was shot too many times." Severus nodded and looked up at Josiah before he was led to the room where Harry's lifeless body resided. He had killed Voldemort but was brought down by a man with a gun. Severus continued to hum and refused to allow anyone near his beloved as he sobbed. "Harry, I'm doing what you asked me to, I'm humming. Please, I need this to work." Josiah walked into the room and looked at Severus with a mixture of sorrow and pity in his eyes: "Severus, no matter what you do, even if he comes back to life, his brain was deprived of oxygen for too long, he won't be responsive. Please let it go." Severus held on to Harry's hand and continued to hum as though he hadn't heard a thing. Draco and Ron walked into the room and began humming along with Severus who looked at them and smiled faintly before looking back at his beloved who looked fast asleep. Remus and Sirius walked in and Sirius grabbed Harry's left hand and they all began humming Harry's favorite song. Chad walked into the room a moment later and started singing the song they were all humming.

Soon Severus felt Harry's hand twitch. He looked up with a smile and saw Harry's eyes opening slowly. But instead of the beautiful green Severus was used to seeing, they were now pitch black flashing red. "NO, Cassiel, calm down." Severus said telling everyone to move away from the body. Harry had told Severus long ago, even before they had become close, who Cassiel was. He hadn't wanted to at first, but was forced once Severus saw the memory of the day Harry allowed a bodiless Demon share his body to live. "Cassiel, please calm down." Severus said, tears falling from his eyes at the realization that his Harry would never return.

Harry sat up and glared at everyone in the room. His eyes were burning red now and his teeth were growing. His face became pale and his hair started growing. The scar came back full force and began to bleed but no one dared walk up to the enraged demon. "WHO KILLED HIM?" The demon asked standing up and glaring at everyone in the room. "We don't know, please Cassiel, you don't have to do this. Just calm down and we can find him. Please." Severus pleaded with the demon and it seemed the pleading worked for the demon calmed considerably and sat on the bed. "He was the only one to give me a second chance. I was supposed to protect him but I didn't." Harry, or rather Cassiel said looking at everyone in the room.

"So who are you?" Draco asked walking up and wiping the blood off the demon's head. Cassiel sighed and shook his head: "My name is Cassiel. I was banished one hundred years after my mate. I was wandering the earth when I came upon Harry. He was seven at the time so it was very easy to convince him to let me share his body. I told him if ever he should die I would take over his body and get revenge on anyone who had ever hurt him. He smiled at that and we used to hold conversations about how to kill his "family" once he was old enough to leave the house. We had a lot of good laughs because of that. But I also knew a loophole for his death. If he was pregnant at the time, his soul and memories would be transferred into the growing baby and he would be reborn.

"He told me about three weeks ago, if ever this should happen, I should grant you eternal youth and life Severus. He will be born a half demon now and he will have the eternal youth and life you do not have. He can't bare to lose you. He does love you very much Severus and if you love him, you will accept this offer." Severus nodded, not even hesitating one bit. "Good. I'll start the ritual in three days, till then I'm going to have to finish my transformation and gather my demons. I have a lot of unfinished business to attend to." Everyone nodded looking at the demon. At least they were going to get their Harry back but what about this demon. Was he trustworthy?

Severus walked up and thanked the demon before walking from the room. "He loved Harry. You don't know how happy he is to hear he'll have his love back." Chad said walking up and looking at the demon that's face was beginning to change. His eyes went back to pitch black before they turned their natural color, golden white. His hair continued to grow until it reached the middle of his back, and his body seemed to fill out and grow. This wasn't Harry, this was Cassiel. "I'm sorry, I know you wanted to see Harry. I know you all miss him, hell I miss him, but you just have to remember he'll be back." Chad nodded and walked from the room. Draco and Ron walked up next and looked at the demon: "You really cared for him didn't you?" Draco asked holding Ron's crying form to him. "Yes I did. He was like the son I lost when I was very young. He had the same personality and the same love for life." Draco nodded and led Ron from the room.

Remus and Sirius were next. Sirius was sobbing but he managed a question: "Are you sure Harry'll come back?" The demon nodded knowing what they wanted. They wanted to be with Harry for as long as inhumanly possible. "I'll do the ritual for all of you. You are all his friends and deserve to live side by side with him till the end." Remus nodded and asked his question: "why did you want to help Harry?" Cassiel looked to the ground as a tear left his eye: "He was the only human who took pity on me and allowed me to live. He was the only one who cared and trusted me no matter what my past was like." Remus nodded and extended his hand: "I believe Harry would want you to live with the rest of us. Come. We're going home." Cassiel nodded and looked at Josiah who seemed to be speechless: "Are you coming or not?" He asked the confused doctor. Josiah shook his head and walked from the room. Cassiel smiled sadly and walked out the room followed closely by Remus and Sirius.

The walk to the house was done in silence, no one seemed to want to believe Harry was dead. "As I said, he'll be back..." before Cassiel was able to finish his sentence a voice interrupted him. DAD. Cassiel turned and looked at the boy running towards him. He had red and yellow hair tied up in a ponytail, black eyes and a tall well built body. "Shaira." Cassiel said walking up and hugging his son. What are you doing here? Shaira smiled sadly: it's about father. Tomo wants to kill him. Cassiel was seeing red now. What about your grandfather, how much longer? Shaira thought a bit before answering: Give or take three more years. He's very weak now so it shouldn't take too long. Tomo's coming here to finish you off but he doesn't know you're as strong now as you were before you were banished.

Tomo killed Harry didn't he? Shaira nodded: yeah, he possessed a homeless guy and had him shoot Harry to death. He knew you were in his body but he didn't know you wouldn't die Severus growled: so it WAS your fault he died. You're lucky he'll come back or I would find a way to kill you Cassiel looked speechless before he remembered Severus knew Latin. Trust me I would kill myself right now if Harry wasn't able to come back to life. Severus walked away towards the house, no one bothering to stop him. Shaira, I'm going to go talk to him, you stay here with everyone and keep them safe. Bring them to the house in one hour. We can catch up later. Shaira nodded and led everyone away from his father.

"Severus, you have to stop this, I'll do the ritual, and my pregnancy won't take as long as a human's. Don't kill yourself over something like this. You'll have your love back I promise." Severus glared at the other man and said with venom in every word: "You have NO idea what I'm going through so quit this 'I understand' shit." Cassiel glared at the man before him before starting his story.

"When I was 17 I fell in love with my step brother. He and I loved each other more than you could possibly imagine. We had two kids together. Anyway, his father wanted him to marry a girl named Sinning, and so finding no way out we decided one of us should get pregnant to keep this from happening. It turned out to be Artea who got pregnant. He was ecstatic. We were going to have a baby. His dad was furious though, had him give up the baby the moment he was born. I took the baby and named him Koji, knowing Artea would love the name. He was forced to marry the idiotic woman anyway. Since we were only half breeds, half elf and half demon, he couldn't marry a full demon so Sannina was the only one father could come up with who'd want to marry Artea.

"One day after the wedding, I went over to Artea and had him watch the baby for a bit. When I knocked Sannina opened the door and was very happy to see the baby saying she'd give the baby to Artea when he got out of the shower. I nodded and left. The only think I remember after that is a horrific scream and Sannina being thrown from the house. Sannina was banished but Artea wanted her dead. She had, after all, eaten our child. I agreed to start a war to get the wench unbanished so Artea could kill her. In the end Tomo told father where we were and Artea was caught. He was banished and I had to stand there watching. Shaira was born months after and with his help I was able to make it so Artea's soul would wander from body to body on earth so he wouldn't be tortured. I would go and see him everyday, trying to find a way to get him unbanished, to see him again, but it never worked, I was always hurt. My heart broke more and more everyday until I finally did the unthinkable, I killed my mother and I was too banished. Shaira performed the ritual and sent my soul in search of Artea's. That's when I found Harry. So you see, I do understand what you're going through. I've lived through 100 years of it." Severus looked over at the demon before breaking down and crying: "Cassiel, he was a young boy. He had his entire life ahead of him, why did Tomo do this?"

Cassiel held the sobbing man and sighed: "I don't know but trust me he will die. You don't have to worry. Once he's dead Harry will live a good life, one full of happiness." Severus smiled sadly and walked into the house to make some of Harry's favorite tea. "Do you want anything to drink?" Cassiel nodded and sat at the table. "Yes, fire whiskey would be nice, but I have Harry to care for right now so I'll settle for some tea." Severus nodded and made tea for the two of them: "I'm sorry Cassiel. The last time we met I was under a lot of stress."

FLASHBACK

"Mr. Potter, Calm down." Snape said walking over to the upset boy. "Mr. Potter isn't in right now." Harry said in a voice that wasn't his own. "Your foolishness made him call on me SEVERUS." With that Cassiel charged at Severus, grabbing him and throwing him into a near by wall. "YOU WILL NOT UPSET HARRY. LEARN TO CARE FOR HIM OR YOU WILL DIE." With that Harry fell to the floor.

"Professor Snape?" He called finally standing up and walking towards his professor. "I'm sorry. When I hum Cassiel comes out and he gets mad. He's my bodyguard. He protects me and I give him a place to live until he finds his mate." Snape stood and looked at Harry: "So that was Cassiel. Well, tell him to keep his temper. I don't want him killing someone when he's Mad." and with that Snape walked from his classroom not even looking back at Harry who had fallen to his knees and started crying.

END FLASHBACK

"Not to worry Severus. It wasn't your fault I was in a bad mood. You really hurt Harry. He doesn't hum unless he's really pissed off or sad." Severus thought about it a bit and realized he had been a little harsh on the boy. "I did ask for forgiveness later on that day so I do believe he forgave me or you would have killed me by now. Why didn't you come to his aid when he was turned into a pet?" Cassiel looked down at his cup of tea before answering: "They locked me in his mind when they did that to him, I tried to fight my way out but it didn't work. I was stuck." Severus nodded and looked at Cassiel's stomach. "Will he be okay?" He said nodding towards Cassiel's stomach. Cassiel smiled and nodded. There was no way in hell he was going to let anything happen to Harry. "You're face is changing." Severus said looking up from his cup of tea and smiling. "Yeah, my bone structure will change until I start to look like myself again. Give it three days and I should look like me again." Severus nodded and took a sip of his tea. "I'm going to miss him so much. And to see him and not be able to touch him, it's going to be worse. I don't want him to think of me as an uncle, or his father's friend, I want him to know me as me." Cassiel smiled sadly: "I know, but don't worry, he's going to have all his memories and he'll remember you for who you are to him not who you're going to be. All you have to do is wait." Severus nodded and continued drinking his tea.

"It's time for your ritual Severus. Everyone else went through it, even Chad." Severus looked up at his friends who looked like a younger version of themselves. He nodded and walked from his room, letting go of Harry's pillow at last. "Let's do this." He said walking passed Draco and Ron, who both had big grins on their faces from being turned into a half demon along with everyone else. Draco and Harry were the only one's who looked remotely different. Ron's nose shrunk a bit, his eyes turned black and his hair darkened while Draco's eyes became a golden color and his hair had streaks of black in it. Severus sighed and walked to the living room where everything was already set up. There were three healers as well just incase. "Okay Severus lie down in the circle." Shaira said walking up to him and leading him to the circle in the middle of the room. Severus did as he was told before taking a deep frightened breath. "Start the ritual Dad." Cassiel nodded and began, pouring what felt like ice cold water on his face. With a murmured incantation the entire room began to glow. Once the glow was gone Severus looked up to see Shaira cutting his own wrist and pouring the blood on his mouth: "Drink it Severus." Severus nodded and drank the blood given to him. He licked his lips and when the blood was gone he felt his body change. He felt his nose become straight again, to the way it used to look before he broke it at a young age, he felt himself shortening just a bit and his hair growing in length as well. Once the transformation was complete he stood and looked at himself in the mirror, indeed. He looked as he had 18 years ago when he had been no more than 17. "Holy shit." Cassiel smiled softly and banished the demons who were no longer needed.

"So what do you think Severus?" Severus was speechless so instead he smiled to show his gratitude. "Looking good uncle Sev." Severus smiled a bit and sat at the table. "Thank you. I feel so much better. I don't even have my dark mark anymore." Cassiel nodded and had Shaira sit as well. "Dad I learned from someone in the underworld that Koji isn't dead. Lucifer found him and has been raising him ever since. I don't know why he didn't tell you anything but when I went to see him, he seemed extremely happy to see me. Knew I was his brother." Cassiel though about it a bit and smiled: "He remembers what we smell like, after all these years., go get him." Shaira looked down at that: "I can't. Lucifer won't allow it. Something about waiting till father is unbanished." Cassiel nodded, saddened that he was not able to see his love just yet.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my idiotic step brother. I can't believe father adopted your sorry ass." the ugliest demon anyone had ever seen, said walking up to the group. Everyone stood and took their attack stance: "What do you want you filthy beast?" Chad asked raising his wand and pointing it straight at the demon. "This is between me and my 'brother'. Cassiel, I challenge you to a one on one fight, whoever wins gets to have one wish fulfilled." Cassiel thought about it, and nodding his head, he got up and walked over to his brother. "I'll accept your challenge. Two months from now right here in the front yard, no one interferes." The other demon thought about it and shook his head. "No, two years from now in your front yard." Cassiel laughed: "What, Tomo, are you afraid of me even now?" Tomo shook his head and laughed: "ME, afraid of you? Get real, two years is barely even a day in hell. I'm giving your son time to grow up so he can see me kill you." Cassiel glared at his brother and held a hand over his stomach protectively. "Fine, you've got a deal." And with that Cassiel sat back down and pretended no one was around him. "No worries little one, I'll be just fine, you won't ever lose me like my son's did." Shaira looked at his dad and sighed. This was going to be a trying two years for Cassiel. "Dad, are you sure you want to do this?" Cassiel nodded and held onto his stomach as though his life depended on it. "Yes, I want to finish this. He killed Harry and he should die."

**R&R people, it's good for my imagination. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Artea: Hey, my name is written somewhere here i think, so here goes. I hope you like it. Master worked hard on it.

Cassiel: Yes he did. HAHAHA, WHAT NOW BITCH? YOU CAN'T DO SHIT. I HAD THE BABY I CAN YELL ALL I FUCKING WANT HAHA.

Shaira: Dad, i don't think it was best to have father be absent for a while.

Artea: Yes i believe you're right. let's run.

Shaira: yes lets.

Josiah: NO. crap now what?

Koji: I'll fill in for them for the time being.

Chase: Yeah and i'll be the back up or something

House: and what the fuck am i doing here?

Josiah: GREG GO BACK TO SLEEP. sorry i can't control other people's creations that well. they just don't listen.

House: Yeah whatever.

Koji: yeah so master will be happy if you review.

Chase: Yeah what he said, so here's the story.

Harry Potter: Oh and their master doesn't own me

Severus snape: or me

Chad: or me

draco: or me

Ron: or me

Josiah: I THINK THEY GET THE IDEA

Harry: the pet idea, not his. he kinda borrowed it from someone. only first two chapters though so yeah. why did you turn me into a pet?

Josiah: ...

Harry: thought so.

Chase: ON WITH THE DAMN STORY

**Challenge fulfilled, sickness and doctors.**

Two months passed with no hassle and no problems. Tomo didn't show his face once and everyone was relatively happy. Cassiel was sitting at the table drinking a cup of juice and reading a book when he felt it, a tightening of his swollen stomach. He stood and walked into his room. "Okay Cassiel, you've done this before, don't make a big fuss. It just started. Your water hasn't even broken yet." Cassiel said to himself, trying to calm down. He wasn't ready for this day no matter what he had gone through in the past. He paced the length of the room he shared with Severus and tried to calm his breathing. "It's okay, your water hasn't broken yet..." But before he could finish talking to himself he felt wetness between his legs. "SHIT." He yelled trying to make this last longer than his last labor and birth. "No baby, not yet, no one's home and I don't have the strength to summon a healer." But the baby was in a hurry to come out. When the first contraction hit, he was knocked off his feet. "GOD, can you be at least a little gentle?" as if to answer his question, the contraction got worse. "CRAP." He said to himself yet again, wishing someone was home to help him.

"Hello. Cassiel, where are you?" Severus called, looking for his friend. Cassiel took a calming breath and answered: "IN THE ROOM. GOD SEVERUS HURRY." Severus, hearing the panic in the demon's voice, ran to the room and tried not to panic himself. "It's time, please Severus hurry." Severus nodded and helped Cassiel to a bed. "Okay so just breathe while I go summon a healer." Cassiel nodded, taking breath after breath but the next contraction tore a scream from his mouth. "Severus something's wrong, it wasn't this bad with Shaira." Severus looked at the other demon with uncontrolled panic written all over his face. "Just hold on, I'm summoning as fast as I can." Severus said folding his hands and hoping it would work. One minute later a demon healer stood in the middle of the room looking around: "What do you wish me to do?" Severus pointed to Cassiel: "FIX IT." The healer nodded and walked towards Cassiel: "your Majesty, I need you to calm your breathing a bit. Remember what you did with Shaira." Cassiel nodded and calmed his breathing as much as he was able to and waited for the contraction to end.

"Severus, call Shaira. He'll want to be here." Severus nodded and took off. "Your Majesty, breathe, another contraction is to hit soon." Cassiel nodded and focused on his breathing. Dad, are you okay? Shaira asked walking up to his father and grabbing his hand. Cassiel nodded and groaned as another contraction tore through him. "You're NEVER getting pregnant understand Shaira?" Shaira smiled sheepishly: "Uh...Dad? Too late." Cassiel smiled and started pushing as instructed. "You're doing good your Majesty. Keep going." The healer instructed holding Cassiel's legs up to get a better view. "You're doing great dad. I can't very well say I'm proud of you cause I don't know what I am right now." Cassiel glared at his son before pushing as hard as he could, with the limited strength he had at the moment. "One more push your majesty." Cassiel nodded and pushed with all his might one more time before the crying of a baby was heard. "It's a boy." Cassiel nodded and held out his arms to retrieve the baby. The healer wrapped the baby up in a blanket and handed him to his father before beginning the process of cleaning the young prince up.

"Why did he call you, your majesty?" Severus asked finally walking back into the room. "Because, my father's the ruler of a certain part of hell and I'm his son so that makes me a prince." Severus nodded and walked over to Cassiel and looking at the baby version of his mate. He had silver eyes, pitch black hair and beautiful full lips and cute little fingers. "Hey there baby. I'm your daddy for the time being." Cassiel said letting the baby hold one of his fingers. "Yeah and I'm your brother." Shaira said smiling at his new brother. "Yeah, and later you'll find out who I am." Severus said petting the soft hair of the baby. "So dad, what are you going to name him?" Cassiel looked at Severus and saw the sad look on his face before saying: "this is Harry potter so he's going to remain Harry Potter." Severus looked up, unable to believe what he had just heard. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." Cassiel shook his head: "No Severus. You don't need to thank me. It was my honor to rename him Harry." Severus smiled sadly and walked from the room. "Why's he so sad dad?" Cassiel looked at his son and sighed: "The baby I'm holding is his mate. He won't be able to show him how much he loves him until the day he's of age in the demon world." Shaira nodded and held out his arms to hold his little brother: "You're a cute little shit aren't you?" Cassiel smiled before getting serious: "Why are you pregnant?" Shaira laughed: "I was joking. Just to see what you would do." Cassiel glared at his son before yawning and closing his eyes: "Take care of him while I rest." Shaira nodded and walked from the room carrying Harry out with him.

Two years later had our hero running around the garden and laughing as a pixy came close to his face and kissed him: "Harry be careful, a pixy can be very mean sometimes." Cassiel said walking over to his son and picking him up. "You're an adorable little shit aren't you Harry?" Harry giggled and pulled at Cassiel's hair: "Hey, calm down, it's not nice to pull hair." Cassiel laughed as he hugged his son and threw him in the air only to catch him again and smile as Harry laughed his heart out. "Awe, isn't this touching. Father and son bonding, too bad today you die" It was Tomo and he had come to fulfill the challenge. "Fine Tomo, let's get this over with. Severus, take Harry inside, I don't want him to see this. He's too young to see someone die. Choose your weapon Tomo." Cassiel said giving Harry to Severus who took the boy inside. The older demon smiled: "I choose my sword. You?" Cassiel laughed a bit: "Jensen, my weapons." The demon servant who refused to leave the side of the family bowed and left, only to return shortly after with two marbles in his hands. "Here you are your majesty." Cassiel nodded and took them both, placing one in his pocket. "Let's go Tomo, I don't have all day Harry'll want me to play with him again." With that Cassiel fed a bit of his energy to the marble and it began to glow and soon transformed into a weapon created from two swords joined together at the hilt. "Black Ruby? How the hell did you get a hold of that shit?" Tomo asked looking at the weapon in awe. "It' s really none of your concern, now, get ready Tomo, we finish this today." Tomo nodded and charged.

Cassiel waited for his chance and swung his weapon, cutting Tomo across the face. "YOU BITCH." before Tomo could even react Cassiel activated his second weapon, a dagger made entirely from black ruby, and stabbed Tomo as hard as he could manage. "Tomo, you're still as weak as ever. Too bad this time you can't run. You'll die in a matter of minutes." With that he broke the dagger in Tomo's back and walked away. "My wish is to have Artea back." Tomo groaned in pain as he gathered what remained of his strength and charged once more. "NO, DADA." Harry cries running to Cassiel and halting Tomo in mid air. "NO HURT DADA." Severus ran out and looked at Harry with tears shining in his eyes: "OH GOD, don't EVER do that to me again Harry. You gave me a heart attack." Cassiel laughed and picked up his son: "three days Tomo, I want my husband back in three days. Now leave before the damn ruby kills you." Tomo growled but did as he was told. "THREE FUCKING CHALLANGES AND YOU"RE STILL STRONGER. I WILL kill you one day Cassiel. Mark my words." Cassiel laughed and walked into the house. "Severus, why did Draco, Ron, Remus and Sirius decide to leave?" Severus shrugged: "I don't know, something about Dumbledore and spies." Cassiel laughed and put Harry in his high chair. "Okay buddy, time for food. What are you hungry for today?" Harry giggled and pointed to the cereal cabinet: "Cor pops." Cassiel smiled and looked over at Harry who sneezed a big one: "Oh love, are you sick?" He asked walking up to the little boy and feeling his forehead: "You seem a little warm so let's take your temperature." Harry screamed and giggled: "Tetpature." He said grabbing for the thermometer.

"He's one of the cutest kids I've had the pleasure of knowing." Chad said walking to the living room and ruffling Harry's hair. "So you're sick little one. That's odd. You're not supposed to get sick." Cassiel nodded and waked over with the Thermometer. "Okay Harry, open wide." Harry giggled and did what he was told. Once the thermometer was securely under his tongue Cassiel went back into the kitchen to make some soup for his son. "Dada nihaiman." Harry tried to talk but was silenced by a small glair from his father: "Now, now Harry, no talking till the thermometer beeps." Harry nodded and kept quiet and within moments the thermometer beeped. Cassiel walked over to his son and took the thermometer: "101.3 that's odd. He's not supposed to get sick." Chad nodded and summoned Josiah who immediately rushed over to Cassiel: "What's wrong? Who's hurt? How the hell did I get here?" Cassiel laughed a bit before calming the healer down: "Chad summoned you and Harry seems to be sick." As though Harry had just realized something was wrong with him, he sniffed and started crying. "Oh baby, hush little one, it's okay." Cassiel said picking Harry up and rocking him back and forth but no matter what he tried Harry wouldn't calm.

"Harry, what's the matter love?" Cassiel asked rubbing the crying baby's back. "Let me check him over." Josiah said walking over but the moment he got within reach of the baby, Harry screamed and turned away. "Well, I know a hospital you can take him to since no one here trusts the wizarding world. The doctor's name is Gregory House and he's very good at what he does. There's a free clinic so go in and ask for House, he should take your case." Cassiel nodded and looked at the crying baby: "It's okay love, we'll find out what's wrong with you." Josiah only smiled and handed them a card: "That's where you need to go. I suggest you leave now, you never know when he's going to get a case." Cassiel nodded and headed out the door.

"Harry, love, you're going to have to stop screaming." Cassiel said walking into the hospital and looking around. Harry calmed a little but continued to cry. "Hush, it's okay love." Cassiel tried to comfort his son but to no avail. "Hi there, I'm Dr. Cuddy, how can I help you?" A woman with long brown hair, brown eyes and a trim figure asked. "It's my son, he's sick and I was told to ask for Dr. Gregory House." Cuddy smiled sadly: "I'll try to convince him to take your case but I'm not guaranteeing anything." Cassiel nodded and took a seat.

"No!" an ageing man with stubble and shaggy looking clothes said limping away. His cane did little to help him but the chicks loved it, or so he said. "But you don't even know what's wrong with him, it could be something good." Cuddy said trying her hardest to convince the stubborn doctor to take the case. "No." Cuddy sighed: "You take this case and I'll take four hours off clinic duty."

"Fine, but if it's a worthless case that didn't need me to begin with you take six hours off." Cuddy nodded and led him to where Cassiel sat patiently trying to calm Harry down. "So they're the ones that asked for me?" Greg asked looking at Cuddy who nodded. "Sir, this is Gregory House. He will gladly take your case." House snorted before looking the kid over.

"Okay my rule, you don't lie and he won't die. What happened exactly?" House asked taking Harry's pulse and temperature. "He was sitting in his high chair when I noticed he had a fever, then suddenly he started screaming and crying. I found it odd due to the fact that Harry doesn't ever scream."

"Has he ever been sick before?" Cassiel shook his head no and waited patiently. He looked over at his son who had suddenly stopped crying and noticed his little baby wasn't breathing. "HELP HIM." He screamed. House grabbed Harry and ran to the nearest available room. "Forman, Fix this." House ordered trying to get the baby to breathe again. Cassiel stood outside the room worried sick. "I can't do this. I can't watch him die." Cuddy walked over and smiled warmly: "He's not going to die, House is the best doctor we have. Besides, you're not alone in this, someone is here to see you, I bet they'll help you through it." Cassiel looked behind him and saw Shaira walking up to him. "Dad, how's he?" Cassiel shook his head and pointed into the room. "I tried to summon healers dad, but no one showed.

Cassiel already knew no healer would help them, not anymore. "Hello, I'm Dr. Chase, your son's not breathing so we're going to insert a tube directly into his airway passage and help him breathe, that way he'll live until we find out what's causing this." Shaira smiled on behalf of his father and said: "Nice to meet you Dr. Chase, I'm Shaira and this is my father Cassiel. Thank you for helping him." Chase, a tall doctor, with blond hair and blue eyes, nodded and walked back into the room to help with the two year old.

"Forman, get me a blood test, Cameron, start him on an I.V drip, you never know how long he's going to be out, and find out why this kid stopped breathing. Chase, you stay here, if anything changes you call me." The team did as asked and left, leaving Chase alone with an unconscious two year old. "Do you have any idea when he'll wake up?" Shaira asked walking into the room finally. "No, but when he wakes up I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. Um…" Shaira smiled: "Go ahead ask, I'll answer." Chase nodded and looked up: "Is that your real hair color?" Shaira nodded: "Yeah, I don't know how considering my parents both had black hair, but you never know."

Chase smiled brightly and watched over Harry who seemed to be moving: "Is he your only brother?" Shaira shook his head no and walked over to his little brother. "No I have an older brother, he lives with a different family member right now but he'll be able to visit eventually." Chase nodded and walked over to Harry and immediately started to panic. Harry, who had been stable only moments ago, was now seizing.

"House you're beeping." Greg looked at his beeper and took off towards the room where Harry was. "Patient emergency, do whatever it is you do on your own." And with that House disappeared in the busy hospital. "What happened?" Greg asked rushing into the room. "I don't know, one minute he was fine the next he started seizing." Chase said trying to calm the seizure. Greg walked up and injected the boy with a clear liquid and moments later the seizure stopped. "Gather everyone in my office, we'll figure this out." Chase nodded and walked from the room.

"Dad, he'll be fine okay? Dad?" Greg looked back at the two family members of his patient only to notice Cassiel was in shock. He walked over to Cassiel and grabbed his chin: "Sir, I'm going to need you to calm down and take a breath." Cassiel didn't even notice anyone else as he looked at his son who now looked as though he was asleep. "Hey idiot, I said calm down." With that Greg slapped Cassiel only to be slapped back. "Good, at least now you're responsive. Go to your son but don't start freaking out again." Cassiel nodded and walked into the room with a quick thank you. "You remind me of my dad Dr. House." Shaira said walking into the room after his father who was now holding Harry's little hand.

"The symptoms are on the board, what's wrong with our patient?" Cameron, Forman and Chase started suggesting everything and anything that might be wrong with the boy. "Forman do a bacterial culture. Chase, Cameron, go to his house and bring back anything the boy might have even thought about eating." Everyone nodded and House sat on his chair looking at the T.V screen. "May I come in Dr. House?" Shaira asked from beside the door. House looked up and nodded: "Depends, why are you here?" Shaira shrugged and walked into the room. "Just thought I'd come see everything in the hospital since I'm not really going anywhere for a while. Do you lie Dr. House?" House looked up suddenly and smirked: "I don't lie."

"I don't believe you. In my opinion everyone lies, some are just better at it than others." House laughed at that: "You're right, everyone lies, so therefore I can safely say you're father lied to me when he said your brother has never before gotten sick." Shaira chuckled: "No actually, he didn't lie. My brother has never before gotten sick." House looked at the younger boy disbelievingly and stood up. "Anyone at your house right now?" Shaira nodded: "Yeah Severus and Chad. They barely leave the house but if you want to be sneaky I'll have them get out of the house so you can have your men search it." With that said Shaira grabbed his cell and dialed Severus' number. "Hey Sev, come down here will you? No, he's not better, I don't know when. He seized. Yeah I know, no he's breathing fine right now but he wasn't before. What? No, that's not it, my dad needs the support. Yeah both of you okay? Thanks Sev, you're a lifesaver. Yeah. No dad went into shock. Yeah, yeah, okay. Thanks. Uh huh, bye."

"I take it they're on their way." Shaira nodded and headed for the door: "Dr. House thanks for everything." House nodded and watched as the boy left the room. "Interesting, a family that doesn't lie." House muttered to himself. "Not everyone in the world lies House." Came a familiar voice. He was tall, had blond hair, blue eyes but an older more seasoned look to him. "I doubt it, they're hiding something."

"Yeah cause everyone's out to get you. Just help the kid and let it go." Greg shot his best friend a look before standing up and walking away. "Wilson, this kid's different." And with that he walked towards the room Harry was being held. Wilson shook his head and walked after House. "Different how?" House shrugged and walked faster trying to get to his patient in time. Before he had gotten within three feet of the door leading to Harry he was stopped by Severus and Chad. "What's wrong with him?" Severus asked trying as hard as possible to maintain his calm. "I don't know yet. It's too early to tell." Severus wanted to punch the doctor but instead nodded and walked into the room to see how Harry was doing.

"Watch and you'll see how he's different. Look at the eyes of the family; they're all red, purple or gold. The baby's eyes are silver, pure silver. I think I know what they are but I have to be sure."

**Dr. Gregory House**

House walked into the room and told his team to leave. "Okay I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to answer them correctly. They're personal so if you want you can tell your little group here to leave." Cassiel looked at everyone in the room and nodded. Severus and Chad left the room along with Shaira who looked back and glared at the doctor.

"Good, we understand each other now. What kind of…what is your kid?" House asked being extremely blunt. "I'd tell you but then you'd tell the authorities and we'd have no choice but to kill people. To tell you the truth I don't want that." House was a bit shocked but said: "I won't tell a soul. Now what is your son, I need to know so I can heal him." Cassiel sighed but answered: "He's a half demon; I'm a full demon, so is my son Shaira. Severus and Chad are half demons only because I had to change them into who they are now." House nodded. "So that's why his eyes are silver. Don't worry I won't tell anyone but according to legend a demon doesn't get sick." Cassiel nodded: "It's true that's why I was worried when I noticed he had a fever." House nodded and walked over to the toddler. "He'll be fine. We'll give him the required medication when we find out exactly what's wrong with him. For now go get something to eat and calm down." Cassiel nodded and headed for the door: "I know you Gregory House, I don't know how at the moment but I know I've known you at one point in my life." And with that Cassiel left to get some coffee.

"Strange man." Wilson said walking into the office. "And to think I thought you were the only psycho out there." House glared at his best friend: "He's not lying. He's never lied. Though I want to know who the other parent to this child is now." With that House left the room in search of Shaira. "Hey Greg. Looking for someone?" Shaira said walking over to the older man. House glared at the infuriating boy before nodding. "Who's the other parent to the child?" Shaira sighed: "It's a long story, let's talk over some coffee while your team finishes what you told them to do." House nodded and followed the young man into the cafeteria.

Once in the cafeteria they sat at a table far from the prying eyes of everyone else. Shaira sipped his coffee and finally started with the story. "Long ago my dad was banished from our home. He came across a boy who allowed him to use a part of his mind to live. Anytime this boy was in trouble all he would have to do was hum and my dad would save him. Well for some time this boy wasn't in any danger. But one day he was operated on and turned into something with no will or any coherent thought. That's when my dad got stuck in this boy's mind. That is until the boy died. Before the boy died he was raped and in the wizarding world a boy is just as able to get pregnant as a woman.

"My dad took over the body after the boy died and gave birth to the kid who is the reincarnation of the boy my father was to protect. Long story short my dad gave birth to the kid of the boy who was raped. So in all reality my father has no blood connection to the child. But since he was in my father's womb or whatever it is men have, he was able to transfer enough blood to turn the baby into a half demon." House's head was swimming with all this information.

"I'll check out your father and see if he's okay. But till then I'm only focusing on this kid." Shaira nodded and smiled: "Thanks father." And with that Shaira left, leaving the man thinking about the last words he said. "Father? What does he mean father?" House shook his head and continued drinking his coffee.

"You're Dr. House I presume." Severus said walking up to the table. House nodded and looked up: "And you are?" Severus smiled softly: "My name is Severus Snape. Can I join you?" House was too baffled to really do anything but nod. "Don't worry; everything will eventually start to make sense. I'm here to answer all the questions and Wilson was here to warn me how big of a jerk you are." House laughed and took another sip of his coffee. "Tell me, what are you?" Severus thought a bit before answering: "I'm a wizard and a demon. Well more wizard but you get the idea."

"Why did that boy call me father?" Severus shrugged though deep down he knew the answer. "I don't know really. He's a very odd boy." House looked up from his cup in time to see Chase running up to them: "I brought the samples but the kid; he's not okay at all. Something's wrong." House nodded and stood: "Say nothing to the father or the brother. Let's go." Chase and Severus nodded.

Chad walked over to the stunned Severus who sat drinking coffee and staring at a crack in the wall. "What's up?" Severus looked up: "I lost him once; if I lose him again I'll die." Chad nodded his understanding and waited for the results. Everything would be fine; the gods wouldn't be cruel enough to take Harry away from them twice.

"Chad, you should leave." Severus said looking up at his long time friend. "No Severus, I'm not going anywhere, get used to it." Severus sighed and stood up: "I know, but there's nothing you can do." Chad shook his head in sorrow: "Everything will be fine and as long as everyone here is sane then I know I'm doing something now go get yourself something to eat, I'll go check on Harry." Severus nodded and walked away.

"Dr. Cuddy can I have a job here?" Shaira asked walking into Cuddy's office. "I don't know, what are your qualifications, where's you're résumé, where's anything?" Shaira smiled and walked up: "I'm just as good a physician as Dr. Gregory House; I'm just younger, and not so much of a bitch to the patients. As for my resume, I brought it with me just incase I liked this hospital enough. I would have treated my brother myself but I have yet to tell my father I'm a healer. He wanted me to take over the family business and all so...not to mention we don't have the necessary supplies at home." Cuddy nodded and grabbed the resume handed to her. Once she was done reading the entire thing she smiled brightly: "My god, this is quite a resume, you're hired." Shaira smiled softly: "When do I start?" Cuddy thought for a bit: "Today if you want. Go to the second floor and get everything you need and we'll get you a name tag within the week." Shaira nodded and left.

Meanwhile back with Harry, House was trying his hardest to determine what the problem was. "He's breathing on his own now so that's a good thing; his fever's been brought down. Forman get a lung biopsy and tell me the results. Cameron, you get a stool sample and check for parasites, and chase, you do a lumbar puncture. We're going to find out what's wrong with this kid by the end of today." Everyone nodded and got to work.

"What's wrong with my son Greg?" Cassiel asked looking at the older man as though he wanted to kill him. "I don't know yet but we're doing tests to figure it out." Cassiel growled and said in a low almost deadly whisper: "you better. Or you're dead." House nodded and walked away, this was not going to be a fun day.


	12. Chapter 12

Cassiel: I can't believe I have three kids. I'm so happy.

Artea: Yes love I know you're happy

Harry: Yeah we all know you're happy dad, Oh by the way where the hell is Shaira?

Shaira: Over here I think we're doing the disclaimer now.

Koji: What like a family thing? But that's not really funny

Lucifer: Family thing my ass, I'm here to do the disclaimer and no I won't set the house on fire

Josiah: Oh dear god NOOOOOO.

Cassiel: What the hell is wrong with you?

Josiah: The curtain, it's on fire DAMN IT.

Lucifer: Hehehehe, I was never here. POOF

Artea: Oh dear god, what the hell is WRONG with people today?

Harry: I think dad's pregnant, Josiah's high, Koji's drunk, and Shaira is hyper.

Artea: Great, JUST FUCKING GREAT.

Harry: So let's get on with the disclaimer so I can get Josiah some cookies, Koji some coffee and Shaira some whatever it is that calms him the fuck down.

Artea: sure whatever. master doesn't own the Harry potter world or the Gregory House world.

Harry: Yeah and the idea to turn me into a pet, that and that alone, was inspired by heroes and ghosts found at sapayne dot com.

Artea: is that all?

Harry: I think so. I'm not sure though...let me count...

Artea: Yeah that's it, so review and read, if you don't then the next disclaimer might be VERY boring.

**Finally eleven**

"Harry get out of bed NOW." Cassiel said walking up the stairs to Harry's bedroom. "But I don't wanna get up." Harry whined trying his hardest to seem invisible. "Harry I said UP I mean UP." Harry growled but got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. "Where's daddy?" He asked looking around for Cassiel's mate. Cassiel smiled: "He still hasn't accepted it Harry, we can't push him. He likes the idea that you call him daddy but let's not push it." Harry nodded and closed the door to the bathroom.

"Harry put your contacts in today, you're going to school" A grumbled "Fine." Could be heard before the shower was turned on. "Kids." Cassiel muttered before going downstairs to make some breakfast for the family. "Hey dad, how's Harry?" Cassiel smiled: "He's fine Shaira, where's everyone?" Shaira laughed a bit: "They're still asleep. I can't believe you forced father to spend a week here." Cassiel smiled before walking up to the room his mate was sleeping in. "WAKE UP." With that he started banging on the door. "GET UP I SAID."

"GET AWAY, I'M UP NOW LEAVE." Cassiel nodded and walked away leaving his mate to wake up in peace. On the other side of the bedroom door Gregory house got out of bed and walked out and towards the second bathroom. "How he managed to get me to spend a week here is beyond me. Too much noise." And with that he locked the door and started taking a shower.

"Dad, what's for breakfast?" Harry asked walking down the stairs and into the dining room. "We're having pancakes and sausages, now sit down and eat." Harry nodded and waited for Greg to get out of the shower. "Harry, glad to see you're up and awake." Greg said walking out of the bathroom towel drying his hair. "Did your dad wake you up like he woke me up?" Harry laughed but shook his head: "No not really, he just yelled at me he didn't bang the door." Greg smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair: "Don't get used to this kid; I'm not this nice all the time." Harry smiled and stuck his tongue out at Greg: "Yeah right daddy. Don't lie." Greg sat at the table with his cup of coffee and waited for the food to arrive.

"Breakfast is ready, Greg go wake up Severus and Chad." Greg grumbled and looked at Harry. "Harry go wake Severus and Chad up." Cassiel glared at Greg but smiled as Harry did what was asked of him. No more than ten minutes later, Chad and Severus joined the rest for breakfast. "Chad, you're lunch is in the fridge along with yours Severus, take it and go to work once you're done eating. Harry I made you your favorite lunch, it's on the counter. Did you do your homework?" Harry nodded and stuffed his mouth full of pancakes. "Thanks dad. You're awesome." Cassiel smiled and gave his son a kiss on the forehead: "Hurry or you'll miss the bus." Harry nodded, grabbed his back, chugged his juice and ran out the door. "HARRY YOUR lunch. Kids and their forgetfulness." Greg chuckled and grabbed Harry's lunch. "I'll take it to the brat. I have time." With that he grabbed Harry's lunch, got on his motorcycle and left.

"Shaira, you usually buy food at work but just incase I packed you a lunch too. Eat it or you don't get to go to work anymore." Shaira nodded, grabbed his lunch, kissed his father on the cheek and left. Severus and Chad smiled up at the friendly demon, before helping him clear the table. "You don't need to help I can do it you know." Severus and Chad nodded together: "Yeah I know but we want to help." Chad said washing the dishes Severus brought into the kitchen. Cassiel smiled and walked out of the kitchen and drank his coffee in peace. "Harry's grown. He'll get his memories back in the next four years." Severus nodded and said his goodbyes on the way out. Chad finished with the dishes and walked out of the house as well, leaving Cassiel alone as was the routine.

"I hate silence." Cassiel said to himself as he finished his coffee, washed his cup and went to read a book. "Silence is not always bad." It was Greg. He had come back to talk with the demon. "Hey, I know but I'm used to the noise." Cassiel said smiling at his mate. "I have today off, so it won't be as quiet." Cassiel smiled brightly and walked up to the other man. "Well that's good, I want you to remember." Greg looked everywhere but at Cassiel: "I want to remember too, but you've given me years and I still don't remember. I know you're telling the truth, considering I haven't aged but, I don't know anymore." Cassiel nodded and walked into the kitchen: "Want some coffee?" Greg nodded and sat at the table.

"So tell me, what was I like?" Cassiel smiled brightly and set the cups of coffee on the table before starting on his little story. "Basically, just the way you are now. You had a cocky attitude, you though no one knew more about anything than you. I believe I know one person who's able to bring back the memories you've hidden. Lucifer will let him come back now if you want." Greg nodded, wanting to remember everything he had forgotten. "Okay then love, I'll go summon him now." Greg nodded again and watched as Cassiel walked away. //I just wish I knew everything.// Greg thought as he stood and limped to the bathroom. "Damn leg." He swore before someone caught his attention.

"Hey dad. Long time." Greg was left speechless, this was his son. "Koji. Oh my god Koji." The boy was tall, had dark green hair and beautiful red eyes. He was tall, well built and would have been perfect had it not been for the scars marring his body. "I thought you were dead." Koji walked up to his father and hugged him: "You may look different but you're still the same dad I know and love." Greg hugged his son back as memories of his past came rushing back. "So you're telling me I killed Sannina for no apparent reason?" Koji laughed and nodded: "Yeah, you did but no one seems to mind." Greg laughed and looked at his beeper. "Crap, I have to go in today, you wanna come along?" Koji nodded and with clothes borrowed from Cassiel, got ready and left the house.

"So finally you decide to come in…OH MY GOD. KOJI." Shaira said running up and hugging his older brother. "How you been?" Koji smiled and hugged Shaira back. "It's been too long. So you're a doctor now?"

"Yeah, it's nothing special really. Come I'll introduce you to everyone. Cuddy's looking for you father." Greg nodded and walked over to Cuddy's office expecting the worst. "What do you want?" Cuddy looked like she had just spent the better part of the hour panicking. "House, you should sit down. I've called Cassiel and he'll be in soon, Shaira doesn't know." Greg was starting to worry now. "What is it Cuddy just tell me."

"It's Harry. He had a seizure at school and was rushed to the hospital with head trauma. Apparently he hit his head when he fell." Greg stood up and asked: "Where's he now. I'll deal with this." Cuddy told him the room number and Greg rushed towards the room.

"Hey daddy, sorry I scared you." Harry said looking at the older man with a slight smile on his face. "It's okay Harry, what happened?" Harry shrugged and looked away: "I don't know okay? I just started remembering stuff from long ago and I guess my brain couldn't deal with it all at once." Greg nodded and walked over to check on the I.V and his BP and vital signs. "Everything looks fine, but be careful okay?" Harry nodded and accepted the hug the older man gave him. "Harry, my boy, you're younger than I thought you'd be."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Harry asked looking at the man in front of him. "Why Harry, I thought you'd remember. I'm Albus Dumbledore." Albus said with the twinkle in his eyes.

"YOU. YOU BASTARD." Harry said trying to get up only to be held down by Greg who refused to let Harry hurt himself. "Who is he Harry?" Harry shook his head: "I don't know; I just know he wanted me dead." Greg looked up at the old man and frowned: "Get out of this room now." Dumbledore refused to leave and walked up to Harry smiling. "Harry, I would never want you dead, you helped with so much." Harry growled and his eyes turned a brilliant red. "GET AWAY FROM ME DUMBLEDORE." But Dumbledore refused to move. He only walked forward more: "Harry, stop this foolishness and let's go. The Ministry's been looking for you."

"Daddy please get him out of here I don't want to hurt him." Harry said and looked out the window to where Cassiel was standing glaring at the old man. "GET AWAY FROM HIM." Cassiel shouted shattering the window on his way in. "You have no right to be anywhere near him." Shaira said walking in behind Cassiel and glaring at the old man. "Now, now. No need to cause a scene. I just came to take him off your hands." Cassiel growled and conjured a fireball: "I swear, you don't leave I will incinerate you where you stand. GET OUT."

Dumbledore still refused to leave and foolishly walked closer to Harry. With a flick of his wand, Harry levitated towards him and he apperated out of the hospital leaving three very pissed off demons in his wake.

"NO, NO, NO. I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD FOR TAKING MY BABY." Cassiel screamed running from the hospital. Greg and Shaira walked to Cuddy's office and demanded the rest of the day off and Koji went to the underworld to gather a search party. "Call Severus, we're going to need a lot of help on this one." Greg said limping out of the building followed closely by Shaira and Koji. Cassiel had left long ago so they hadn't needed to wait for him. "Father, why would anyone want to hurt Harry?" Shaira asked dialing the number to Severus' cell phone. "I don't know Shaira I have no idea." Shaira sighed and waited for Severus to answer his phone.

"Yeah?" Finally Severus picked up his phone. "Severus, It's Harry, this guy named Dumbledore came and took him away. Go to the house now and call anyone that might be able to help us." And with that he hung up not even trying to wait for the response. "Shaira, what did he say?" Greg asked looking at the boy next to him. Shaira smiled sheepishly before shrugging. "I didn't wait for an answer." Greg nodded and together they headed to their respectable vehicles. "Koji, you're riding with me, come on." Koji nodded and followed Shaira to his car and they drove off with Greg not far behind on his bike.

"THAT BASTARD." Was the first thing anyone heard when they entered the house. Cassiel was pacing back and forth in the living room while Severus punched the wall and Chad tried to calm the two down. "Hey, get a hold of yourself." Greg said walking up to Cassiel and shaking him by his shoulders. Cassiel looked up and tears poured from his eyes. "I can't lose another baby, I just can't Artea. Please, please, do something." Cassiel rambled burying his face in Greg's jacket. "Father, I gathered a search party, they won't rest until Harry is found." Koji said trying to calm Cassiel down but to no avail.

"I know who we can contact. She'll help but I'm not sure if she'll be willing to talk to me, after all I haven't contacted her in over 11 years." Chad said looking around the room. "What's her name?" Severus said finally letting his bleeding knuckles rest. "Her name is Illiana. She's a 300 year old vampire princess. She'll be able to help. She even knows Dumbledore. Her great niece went to school when Dumbledore first started teaching there." Everyone looked interested and wanted to know more but their thoughts were interrupted by Shaira's phone ringing. "Hello? Oh hi, no, it's not a good time, my brother went missing. Yeah I know it sucks. I know love, don't worry. Huh? No don't worry. You don't need to really. Okay if you're sure. I know. Oh by the way, be careful. Cuddy's being a dick. Yeah, so sneak out or…what Cameron? God I hate that bitch. Let me talk to her.

"Hello, Cameron? Yeah, shut up for a minute, so see here, not in a good mood, my little bro went missing that's why I'm not at work. Huh? Go ahead, she'll just laugh. We have the week off now get your ass back to work or you're fired. YES I do have the authority to fire you. What? Go ahead just shut up and don't bug my family. Yeah, go ahead I dare you, fine, what the fuck every. Put Robert back on. Who's Robert? God you're a complete moron, you slept with him and you don't know his first name. CHASE, PUT CHASE ON.

"Hey hon. Oh no it's nothing, she won't bother you if she's knows what's good for her. Yeah, so just get here okay? Okay, yeah I love you too…okay bye." Shaira looked at everyone in the room and blushed: "Sorry about that everyone. Cameron should die really." Greg nodded his agreement and Chad went on explaining to everyone who Illiana was. "So what she commands 50,000 vampires at all times?" Chad nodded before standing to make everyone coffee. "She's a close friend of mine, has been since I made time to attend her party. She was very happy and the rest is kind of history."

"Who's at the door?" Koji asked about to go open the door. "I think it's Chase. I'll get the door." Shaira said walking to the door. "HOLY SHIT. It's been so long." He said opening the door wider and letting the four men in. "I know Shaira, it has been a long time but I thought we'd come and tell you all we know about Dumbledore. After all we did leave to spy on the fucker." Draco said walking into the house and greeting everyone in the house. "Who's he?" Ron asked pointing to Greg and shrinking back when Greg glared at him: "My name is Gregory House, and who are you?" Ron introduced himself and sat down next to Koji: "Hey, what's your name?" Koji smiled and introduced himself: "Nice to meet you Ron, I'm Koji; my parents have told me…nothing about you actually. Sorry." Remus and Sirius laughed as they walked into the house and greeted the occupants one at a time.

"I think we're going to need a bigger house. Chase is coming and bringing his brother with him not to mention for some reason unknown to me Wilson is also making his way here. That makes us what…eleven people. This house will cave in on itself by the end of today." Everyone laughed at that and watched as Chad and Koji got up to get coffee for everyone. "Please don't tell me Josiah and Shuyin are coming by too?" Cassiel asked looked around. "No, they're not coming over. We're going to their house once we find Harry. Chad go contact Illiana and tell me what she says, Severus get paper and pens and calm the fuck down, Cassiel, go get the door when Chase shows up and the rest of you go get ready, we have a long day ahead of us." Greg said finally taking charge of the situation


	13. Chapter 13

Chase: I am in this one a little more.

Dumbledore: I'm in trouble

Artea: YAY I HAVE MY BODY BACK

Greg: CRAP I'm not in this one alot at all.

Harry: He doesn't own us, at least not my kind, you know wizards, hogwarts, all that kinda stuff.

Greg: yeah same goes with us, does NOT own us. or that guy chad whatever his name is.

Cassiel: pet idea not his, Sarah payne wrote it. so yeah review people.

**Harry Potter Found, Dumblefuck is SOOO Screwed**

"That would be Chase." Cassiel said walking to the front door to let their new guest in. "Chase. Thanks for the help really but you really didn't need to." Chase shrugged and looked in. "My god, there are a lot of people here. So tell me, why is Harry so important?" Cassiel smiled sadly before answering the man. "Because he is my son, Shaira's brother, Severus' mate and a friend to everyone else within this house. To all of us he is very important Mr. Chase."

"Please, call me Richard." Cassiel nodded and together they went into the living room where the herd of people seemed to be in conversation. "Richard, it's so good to see you. Okay so from left to right I'll introduce you to everyone, okay so that's my brother Koji, that's Draco, Harry's friend, The redhead is Ron, then it's Chad the singer, Severus, And as you know that one is House. The dog's name is Sirius, he's actually a human, he has that power, and the last one is Remus. The one who opened the door is my dad Cassiel. Why didn't you bring your brother along?" Shaira said pointing to everyone in the room one at a time.

"He doesn't believe in this kind of stuff so no matter how much I begged he didn't want to come. So what are they?"

"Ron, Draco, Severus, Chad, Remus and Sirius are all wizards turned demon. House is naturally a demon reborn as a human once he was banished and is slowly getting his powers back, my dad is one of the strongest demons in the underworld, that's why grandpa adopted him, and Koji is all demon. He's my big brother, god I missed him. Harry is a half demon. He's kind hearted, doesn't want anyone getting hurt on his account." Chase nodded and introduced himself.

"Hello everyone, my name is Richard Chase. I am an elemental vampire. Only one in existence to be exact, but no worries I bet legend is wrong sometimes." Everyone smiled and soon enough they were deep in conversation again. "So what, Dumbledore knew Harry was going to be reborn?" Draco nodded and was about to say more when a burst of flame startled him out of his seat.

"Lord Artea, it is an honor to see you again, his majesty, king Lucifer, has requested to see you." Greg nodded and stood to accompany the demons while they spoke to Koji: "Young master, we have found this Harry you speak of. He accompanied us to his majesties chambers, you may pick him up when you see fit."

"I am most grateful. I will come and fetch Harry momentarily. That will be all Mouran." One of the guards bowed and with a burst of flame the two guards and Greg were gone. "Father, I will return shortly with Harry." Koji bowed low to Cassiel before flame engulfed him and he was gone.

"So polite." Chase said looking at the scorch marks on the ground.

"It's our way of life. We're usually very polite to those who are at a higher social status than us. We are second in command. That means if Lucifer decides to retire my father and dad will take over, and after them it will be Koji and so forth and so on." Shaira explained looking over at all the occupants of the room. "Chase, we must get going, you are to accompany me to pick up my brother, I do believe Koji wishes to get reacquainted with father." Chase nodded and stood to leave: "Well it was nice meeting you all, but apparently I have to leave now, come on Shaira we don't want to keep Harry waiting." Shaira nodded and they left the house the old fashioned way, by using the door.

"So what do you wish to do with Dumbledore, dear Severus?" Severus smiled gleefully and together they formulated a plan. "Well we better be off too before the old fart realized what we're up to. We'll be back next month to give you an update, don't try anything rash now, just send a howler or something but until we figure everything out promise me you won't do anything stupid." Draco said standing and looking at Severus who nodded before he grabbed his little posse and left. Ron glared at the blond while Remus smiled and dragged Sirius with him. "It was nice seeing you guys again but we do need to go." Remus said finally exiting the house leaving only Cassiel, Koji, Chad and Severus in their wake.

"So, what now? We're going to get Harry back within the hour, I just promised not to do anything to Dumbledore other than send him a howler, and Cassiel and Koji have to relearn who the other is, there's nothing more to do. I CAN'T believe I'm saying this but for the first time in my life I believe I'm bored." Chad laughed and grabbed Severus' arm: "Follow me; we're going to go have fun." Severus growled before standing and leaving the houses.

"Finally, so tell me Koji, how's Lucifer?" Cassiel asked trying to straighten his son's messy hair. "He's not bad. He was a very kind guardian. He was never unjust. I did miss you and dad though." Cassiel nodded knowing demon children never forgot their real parents. "I'm glad you had a happy home." Koji smiled and hugged his father: "It would have been happier if you had been the one to raise me. Grandfather is dying, he has been weakened by poison, he will not last much longer."

"I do believe Shaira told me eleven years ago that your grandfather had merely three years before he would die, was he wrong or did he lie?"

"He was merely wrong. No one can truly predict when grandfather is going to die we can only make assumptions. Some may be correct, but the majority has been wrong. You will of course attend the funeral will you not father?"

"I truly do not know that answer. My father caused me and your dad nothing but pain. I believe I should allow the entirety of the underworld know how he treated the two children second in command. No one will dare go to the funeral if they know the truth."

"But father, that is not like you. You loved your father no matter how he treated you when you were a young child. I do know he was not your true father, but he did take you in when no one else would spare you a passing glance. He saw greatness in you father, repay him for showing you who you could be." Cassiel was stunned by his son's words. He was right, there was no denying it.

"You are correct Koji, thank you for that bit of knowledge my son, I am proud to have you as my son."

"And I am proud to have you for a father. Hello dad, how was your trip to the underworld?" Koji asked looking behind him at a very hansom demon. His hair was black as coal, black as the midnight sky; his skin was as white as the first snow fall of winter, his lips cherry red and his body trim yet muscular at the same time. His ears had a slight point to them indicating he was half elf and the red of his eyes showed he was truly a demon at heart. His nails, long and graceful, along with his teeth were tainted a dark black-red, indicating he had recently been brought back from banishment. His clothes were torn and bloody, someone was apparently very unhappy with this beautiful demon.

"I'm back Cassiel." The demon said walking into the waiting arms of Cassiel: "Of that I am glad my love, MY Artea." Cassiel said holding the demon to him as though his life would end if he were to let go. "It has been far too long and I have missed you greatly." Artea smiled and hugged the young prince to him, they would never be separated again.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Came a voice from the living room. "I'll go see who it is Fathers, you two have spent far too long apart from each do not make it longer." Cassiel and Artea smiled and kissed the other with a passion they once thought dead. They were truly happy at last.

"Who are you sir, and what are you doing here?" Koji asked looking at Harry as though he was a threat. "I'm Harry, uh where are dad and daddy?" Koji smiled: "So you're my youngest brother. It is an honor to meet you Harry, my name is Koji. Dad, who you knew as Greg, has been able to get his body back. He is as hansom now as he has ever been. He and father are getting reacquainted so please do not bother them." Harry nodded and walked upstairs to use the second available kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"I hate that Dumbledore, he seems so full of himself." Harry said getting out the coffee pot, coffee and filters. "I'll get the water, coffee does sound good at a time like this, so what did Dumbledore do that was so bad?"

"Other than kidnapping me, he took me to their ministry and they wanted to have me get kissed." Koji laughed at that. "What's so bad about a kiss?" Harry shrugged and turned the coffee pot on, watching as the newly brewed coffee dripped slowly into the pot. "I don't know what's bad about it, but when the minister gave the verdict, everyone started screaming and some even fainted. I just don't get it, I mean what the hell's a Dementor and why the hell do I have to kiss one." Koji paled at that. Dementors were vile creatures, pure evil, who could be controlled by no one. Some claimed to be controlling a Dementor, but they had all died in the end.

"Dementor's kiss? Are you sure that's what they said Harry?" Koji asked sounding frightened. "Yes Koji, that's what the minister sentenced me with. I don't get it what's so bad about the Dementor's kiss?"

"Son, why are you talking of the Dementor's kiss?" Cassiel said walking into the upstairs kitchen after hearing the conversation. "Because the ministry wanted me to get one. But I have no idea why everyone's so scared of it. What does it do?"

Cassiel and Artea smiled sadly as they had the youngest demon sit at the table. "They're evil creatures Harry, steal happy thoughts, hopes and dreams from you. Leave you having nothing but memories of a horrid past, everything bad that ever happened to you, you will relive until you go mad. The Dementor's kiss is their most horrible power. They will suck out your very soul and leave you nothing but a wandering body. That is why mortals cower at that phrase my son." Harry nodded and stood to get coffee for everyone. "If it wasn't for Shaira and Dr. Chase, I would never have gotten out of there in time. They were walking me to the Dementor's cage when Shaira came and took me from them."

"Did Dumbledore approve this?" Cassiel asked petting his young son's unruly hair. "Approve it? He suggested it. Said something about me getting powerful, must die and all that bullshit." Cassiel's face grew scarlet with rage as he stood from his seat and with little use of magic, summoned Dumbledore to that very kitchen. "Ah, so we meet again dear old boy. These demons must not learn that I can escape very fast." Dumbledore said looking around the room with that damned twinkle in his eye.

"No my parents never forget anything Dumblefuck. You just try to escape and see what my parents will do to you." Harry said walking over to the old man with a smirk on his face to rival Severus'.

"Harry, my boy, why are you so mad at me? I have done nothing but protect you and you will let these demons kill me?"

"Yes, I will. My parents raised me, they took care of me when all you cared about was your image. I'm sick of this, you come here acting all mighty then you take me to get kissed and basically killed. All for what? What the FUCK would that accomplish?"

"Language Harry. I am not having you use that many swear words in one room of the house." Cassiel said smiling at his laughing son. "Now Dumbledore, prepare to die for ever thinking you could hurt my son."

"Artea, you must help, you know I have done nothing but help you." Artea jogged his memory for this old man, trying to find out where he had seen him before, when it finally clicked: "I see you were reborn too. You were the one who had me banished, and you expect me to forgive you? HELP YOU? No Makia, you brought this on yourself. Now pay for your crimes."


	14. Chapter 14

Cassiel: So I lose a child in this one, Severus will die.

Severus: IT WAS A GODDAMN PRANK GET OVER IT

Harry: GET OVER IT, HOW THE HELL CAN YOU TELL ME TO GET OVER IT?

Severus: Easy. they're words, you know that shit that comes from your mouth when you use your air and vocal cords. oh wait i forgot yours were cut out.

Harry: Fuck off you ignoramous

Severus: learn to spell sometimes idiot

Harry: Moron

Severus: Spaz

Harry: Dick

Severus: Bitch

Harry: sucking $$ bleep

Severus: What?

Harry: FUCK OFF.

Severus: THAT'S IT. KING ILLIGAL FOREST TO PIG WILD KILL IN IT ARE IS?

Everyone present at the time: SPEAK ENGLISH

Severus: I AM SPEAKING ENGLISH

Harry: SUUUURE you are baby. Don't worry I won't hold it against you.

Severus: Did you just call me baby?

Harry: Yeah! What are you going to do? Spank me?

Severus: No I'm going to kick your sorry ass from here to Japan that's what I'm going to do.

Harry: JAPAN? REALLY is that a promise cause I've always wanted to go to Japan.

Everyone else present looking on in amusement

Severus: You're an ass sometimes you know that Potter?

Harry: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME BITCH?

Severus: POTTER, Potter Potter Potter. what the FUCK are YOU going to do about it?

Harry: I'M GOING TO BITE YOU SO HARD IT'S GOING TO BLEED.

Severus: Is that a promise?

Harry: Bastard

Severus: Grave robber

Harry: Cradle robber

Severus: blasted annoying bitch from hell.

Harry: BLOODY WANKER

Severus: At least mine gets action from time to time.

Harry: YOU STUPID IGNORANT BLOODY HOMOPHOBIC PEDOPHILE

Severus: THAT MAKES NO SENSE YOU BLASTED STUPID ASS LICKING MONKEY FUCKER.

Harry: YES IT DOES YOU BLACK HEADED FREAK OF NATURE.

Severus: FUCK OFF YOU FOUR EYED EVIL MANIPULATIVE BASTARDLY UNGRATEFUL SHITHEADED ASSHOLE

Harry: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD BRING MY GLASSES INTO THIS YOU ANTISOCIAL PATHETIC RETARDED FUCKING DEE DEE DEE GOTH WANNA BE.

Severus: Dee dee dee? what the hell is a dee dee dee?

Harry: It's another saying for fucking retarded. Carlos Mencia said it

Severus: Really? Is he any good?

Harry: Good? He's bloody brilliant.

Severus: Really? I should watch him sometime.

Harry: You wanna? I have the first season on DVD. I feel so important.

Severus: Sure thing let's go.

Harry: It's a date, I'll get the popcorn

Harry and Severus leave

Cassiel: okay that was fucking odd.

Shaira: yes it was

Lucifer: before you die of confusion the writer of this story does not own House, Harry potter or the pet idea. they do not belong to him. they aren't his to claim. they are someone elses. so yeah, read and review.

**Lucifer, King of all Demons.**

"STOP!" a voice broke through the cries of the old man and everyone stopped what they had been doing. "Lucifer, it's an honor to see you again." Cassiel said bowing low showing his respect. Koji followed his father's example, as did Harry but Artea kept his stand: "My lord, how may I serve you today?" Lucifer was a tall exotic looking demon with long red hair, black eyes and streaks of black in his hair. His body was tall and well built.

"Tell me Artea, what crime has this inbred committed now?" Lucifer asked grabbing Dumbledore by the neck and raising him with little effort a foot off the ground. "He ordered to have a son of mine kissed by a Dementor." Lucifer growled and looked back at the two boys who were still on the ground. "You may rise. State your names."

"My name is Harry my lord." Harry said standing up. Cassiel was proud of everything Harry had learned from him. He was a true demon at heart, respectful yet deadly. Lucifer looked on at the beautiful creature before him. Hair black as night, eyes silver as mercury and lips as red as rubies. He was perfect, just the demon he needed to be at his side. Yes Harry would be his.

"And it is I Koji my lord Lucifer." Koji stood and dusted his knees before holding still in front of his lord and master. "Who has he wronged?" Lucifer asked turning his full attention to the two boys in front of him. "He wronged me, my lord, in a past and former life." Harry said stepping forward a mere inch and lowering his head.

"Judgment will be passed only when I am told the entirety of the story. You may start Harry." Harry nodded before asking as respectfully as he could manage: "My lord, would you care for anything to drink while I tell my side of the story?" Lucifer smiled slightly: "Yes, that would be a welcomed difference. Give me whatever it was you were about to drink." Harry smiled and nodded grabbing an extra cup of coffee for Lucifer. Lucifer sat at the table and took the offered coffee with a smile and had Harry sit. "So tell me, what has this idiot done to you?"

"Let me start from the very beginning if I must tell the story. In a past life I was known as Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world. In that life Dumbledore had my parents killed, me marked, left me with people that would rather see me dead, did nothing when he knew I was in trouble, had me go through tests that could have killed me, hired teachers who wanted to see me dead and truly didn't care what happened to me as long as I was alive. The end of my sixth year at Hogwarts, the moronic school, I was turned into something that took orders and remembered nothing. I don't recall much of that time, only that Dumbledore hired the two people who had done that to me. One became the nurse and the other became my defense teacher.

"When I confronted Star, one of the people who changed me, I screamed. Dumbledore then thought he should kill me. If not for Severus I believe I would have died. So time went by and we decided to move here when I realized I was pregnant by my uncle's child. You see he had raped me and I didn't know the outcome would be something such as that. I got shot ten times a week later and died. A while back Cassiel had come to me needing to share my body in order to live so I had agreed, had it not been for him my body would have died and so would my baby. When I died my soul and memories went to the unborn child now in Cassiel's body. He gave birth to me, cared for me as his own, and loved me. A couple days ago when the memories assaulted my mind I was sent to the hospital where Artea and Shaira work, and that's where the old fool took me and ordered the ministry to give me the kiss."

"Is all this true?" Lucifer asked sipping his cooling coffee and sighing in pleasure. "I'm afraid it's not. He is lying. I…"

"I AM LYING? Forgive me this one offence my lord. HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF LYING YOU BASTARD? I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND YOU CONCEDED SON OF A BITCH. EVERYTHING I'VE BEEN THROUGH, EVERY LITTLE SHIT YOU PUT ME THROUGH, I TOOK IT ALL BUT I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND WATCH AS YOU ACCUSE ME OF LYING TO MY LORD. I warned you once Dumbledore, I warned you not to push me, not to keep pissing me off, you didn't listen. You better pray King Lucifer doesn't leave because the moment he does you will die." Harry said trying to catch his breath and looking around at all the stunned people and the tears that seemed to be falling from Cassiel's face.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Lucifer said standing and looking around the room as silence fell. "What is the meaning of this Harry. You had your turn to talk why not allow Dumbledore his turn?" Harry was stunned into silence but snapped out of it once he saw the deadly look on Lucifer's face. "I…he has manipulated every living creature for over 200 years my lord, I do not trust him to speak. Forgive me my lord but he accused me of lying and I have never lied." Lucifer's expression softened at that and he sighed. "Very well then, I will force the truth from his mouth, will that satisfy you?" Harry nodded and thanked his lord before taking his seat once more and keeping his mouth shut.

With an uttered spell Dumbledore spilled forth the truth of all he had done to Harry. "All he has said is true King Lucifer. I have done everything he has said and more." Lucifer nodded, finished his coffee and stood to leave "My lord, why have you done this for me?" Harry asked standing up and keeping his head low. "Because, Harry, your fathers have been accused of lying before as well. I will trust your family above and beyond any other demon. Because of what this moron has done, a war shall start, and Dumbledore will be the one to start it. I have foreseen it, so be careful and plan for a war to end all wars." With that said Lucifer vanished from the room, leaving some very stunned demons in his wake.

"What the hell was that about? Other than you Artea, he hasn't been this forgiving of anyone." Cassiel was the first to speak and Artea nodded knowing what Cassiel had just said was true.

The sound of laughter filled the entire house as Severus and Chad walked in. "I can't believe you did that, holy shit that caught him off guard." Harry smiled and ran down to greet the love of his life then stopped when he smelled something different about his love. "YOU FUCKING WHORE." Harry screamed running over and punching Severus square in the nose. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD, YOU BITCH." Severus went pale, knowing exactly why Harry was beating the crap out of him. "It was a joke love, honest, it meant nothing." Harry felt tears fall from his eyes before he yelled for Lucifer. "YOU CHEATED ON ME, I WON'T EVER FORGIVE YOU. I trusted you, and you go off with some slut?" Severus held his head down in shame.

Lucifer, who had heard the cry of one of his demons, came by and saw the object of his desire crying and trying to get free from his father to beat another demon. "What is going on here?" He said and instantly everyone quieted. Though Lucifer had not uttered a word above a whisper his voice commanded respect. "I'm sorry my lord, I was distressed. I should not have called on you." Lucifer waved away the apology and asked his question again: "What is going on here?"

"We were out and Severus kissed someone. It was a prank really but Harry's pissed off about it since Severus is rightfully his." Chad explained. Lucifer's face went purple with rage. "You cheated on your mate?" Severus nodded his head and fell to his knees: "I am sorry; I did not know what I was doing. Forgive me my love." Harry turned his face away from Severus and shook his head: "Never. This hurt me more than anything Dumbledore has ever done." Severus let tears fall from his eyes as he heard those words but did not dare lift his head.

"Will you come with me Harry, as my mate and second in command?" Harry looked up and wiped at his tears before nodding. "Yes my lord Lucifer, I will come with you as your mate." Lucifer smiled brightly knowing he had gotten the one thing his fame and fortune could not buy him. "You have lost your mate Severus; what a pity. I will give him the love you were too blind to give." And with that Lucifer grabbed hold of Harry's waist and together they disappeared from sight.

"YOU FOOL, YOU MORONIC FOOL, you LOST me my child." Cassiel screamed cursing Severus into the ground. "You are the most ungrateful piece of garbage I have ever seen. GET OUT." Severus stood and walked from the house. Before he left he turned and said: "I will get him back, if not for me, for you." Cassiel noted the sorrow in Severus' voice and knew the young man was truly sorry for what he had done but he also knew it was too late. There was no way he would be able to get Harry back from Lucifer, not now, not ever.


	15. Chapter 15

**Severus: you were right, Carlos Mencia is cool**

**Harry: Told you so**

**Severus: Yeah, yeah you did.**

**Cassiel: Are you two going to fight again?**

**Severus: we never fought**

**Cassiel: yes you did, you two had a shouting match yesterday.**

**Harry: really? I don't remember**

**Severus: yeah same with me**

**Cassiel: What the hell happened to the two of you**

**Severus: We were walking out of the kitchen and hit a wall**

**Cassiel: did you two hit your heads?**

**Severus and Harry: No**

**Cassiel: wow, I don't know then. this is wierd.**

**Severus: So where were we harry?**

**Harry: oh yeah YOU BAT EYED FREAK **

**Severus: YOU IGNORANT LITTLE BASTARD**

**Harry: YOU QUEEN**

**Severus: I'M GOING TO SET FIRE TO SOMETHING YOU OWN**

**Harry: OH YEAH WELL I'M GANNA CUT OFF YOUR HAND AND FEED IT TO RABIT BUNNIES**

**Severus: HAHA, TOO LATE I DID THAT LAST YEAR.**

**Harry: WELL YOU'RE A FUCKED UP BASTARDLYPEICEOFSHITWITHNOTHINGBETTERTODOTHANBEATONLITTLBOYSFORMONEY::gasp pant pant wheeze pant pant gasp::**

**Cassiel: ...do you want a glass of water?**

**Harry::gasp:: need ::pant:: air**

**Severus: HAHAHAHA, YOU FUCKING PILLOW BITER, YOU CAN'T EVEN YELL AT ME PROPERLY**

**Harry: I DON'T GIVE A SHIT HOW I YELL AT YOU, YOU MORONIC PIECE OF SHIT.**

**Cassiel: Oooookay. I don't know what's going on but I'm leaving.**

**Cassiel leaves**

**Harry: I can't believe it finally worked**

**Severus: I know, wow, I thought he would never leave.**

**Harry: Should we do the disclaimer now?**

**Severus: I don't know I like the yelling thing**

**Harry: well we could always yell out the disclaimer**

**Severus: That works, ****I TOLD YOU HE DOESN'T OWN US YOU BLOOD SUCKING BASTARD**

**Harry: I KNOW THAT YOU FUCKED UP RETARD FROM HELL, BUT I WAS RIGHT WHEN I SAID HE DOESN'T OWN THE PET IDEA, OOOOR HOUSE SO YOU OWE ME FIVE BUCKS BITCH**

**Severus: IT'S IN MY ASS YOU WANNA FUCKING PULL IT OUT?**

**Harry: ewwww, no way.**

**Severus: Yeah I crossed the line on gross there.**

**Harry: yeah you did, but who cares, ON WITH THE FUCKING STORY.**

**Severus: I WANTED TO SAY THAT BITCH**

**Harry: CUNT**

**Severus: OUCH MUCH?**

**Josiah: Please review while I kill these two morons. bye bye for now. :D**

**Harry, the ruler of the underworld **

"What's the matter is everything not to your liking?" Lucifer asked Harry who sat on his throne with the look of pure sorrow on his face. "Everything is great lord Lucifer, but I am not made for such things. The fire is beautiful, all different colors but I don't think I'm able to withstand the tormented screams and anguish filled cries of the dead." Lucifer nodded and gently reached his hand over to pet Harry's soft cheek. "It's alright young one. You will get used to such things. The demons will learn to respect you or they will meet a swift and merciless demise." Harry smiled gently up at the demon king and sighed.

"I am to leave in a while, I have business elsewhere, are you able to take over while I take care of some business?" Harry nodded and stood up. "Yes, I am able to. You do what you need and I will gather the army to march forth when need be." Lucifer nodded, placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips and vanished. "Bring me a set of clothes Jensen." Harry ordered a demon slave who seemed to be all too willing to get his new lord anything he would need.

Once the demon returned with the clothes (black shirt, pants and boots along with a black and red cape and a pure gold sword -only for show) and finished dressing his new lord he began to speak: "My lord, he grows weak, he will have little time left once he weds you. He cannot place claim on you now for you belong to another and he knows this but play along young lord, he will reward you in the end." Harry smiled and nodded. "I do not trust my mate, though I know he will fight to get me back. I do miss him you know." Jensen nodded and smoothed out Harry's waist-length black hair. "You truly are a magnificent creature; my lord is honored to have you in his palace."

"I understand Jensen, but I am not one to betray the man I so dearly love. He betrayed me and for that he will pay but he belongs at my side when I rule." Jensen smiled at that: "So you DO wish to rule this dreadful place. I believe the demons will be more than loyal to you my young lord. Do you wish to have your crown?" Harry shook his head and turned to leave: "No crown is needed. But…"

"Say no more my lord, I shall fetch the necessary equipment to finish your attire." And with that Jensen was once again gone only to return shortly after with what looked to be a necklace. A black ruby jewel was placed in the center along with two bright red regular rubies at the sides. The chain was too thick to be a necklace, more like a choker, and was made of pure white gold. "What is that?" Harry asked walking over to Jensen who grinned and raised the object.

"This goes on your forehead, and these beads I have brought along will go within your hair. You will look beautiful my lord." Harry nodded and sat on his throne patiently while Jensen decorated him from head to toe. Once Jensen was done Harry looked breath taking. His hair was streaked with red and blue, and on the right side of his face hung a small braid with two black rubies and a sapphire piece braided within. The choker looking thing was put in place on his forehead and the stones shined with the glow of the fire all around him. The remainder of his hair had been left open, the wind that had gathered in hell blowing it every which way.

"There you are my lord, you are beautiful." Harry smiled softly and walked forward to address the demons who had gathered: "Your lord Lucifer is not here at the moment so you will have to listen to me." Harry said causing murmurs to rise in his small audience.

"And why should we listen to a half-breed like you?" A demon Harry recognized as Tomo spoke up. "Because, Tomo, unlike you I succeeded in becoming second in command. Sooner rather than later I will rule hell entirely but till then I will have to settle for 80 of it." Tomo glared at the boy with fury: "You're the brat then huh? The one who's father I almost killed." Tomo said smugly but his face fell when Harry laughed sending chills down every demon's spine. "YOU defeat MY father? What are you four? Only a four-year-old would live in a fantasy land. As I recall it my father kicked your sorry ass back to hell." Every demon gathered there laughed whole heartedly.

"Now as I was saying, I am in charge until lord Lucifer returns. My commands are simple, ready yourselves for a war. Every demon who is able to fight will participate. Those wizards and witches have put us through ENOUGH." Cheers rose and fell as one demon stood forth and looked up: "My Harry, kill me now for life without you in it is torment." It was Severus and he had come to get his love back.

"Severus, you fool. You are not to be here, if Lucifer gets back you will be dead." Severus shook his head: "No, I am already dead. I messed everything up, please give me another chance." Harry did not dare let his tears show as he shook his head: "No my love, I belong to Lucifer now. One day I will have you back but that day has yet to come." Severus looked at the ground and sighed: "Then I have no choice. LUCIFER, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE." Severus screamed knowing Lucifer would show his face once he heard the challenge. "And what are the stakes?" Lucifer asked suddenly appearing next to Harry.

"IF I WIN, I get your position in hell and my Harry back." Lucifer nodded: "Fine, but if I win, I get to keep Harry and I get your soul." Harry shook his head and screamed: "NO, SEVERUS, SAY NO PLEASE I'M NOT WORTH IT." Severus shook his head and smiled: "You are worth it my love. The challenge will be in three days. I will tell you what we do then." Lucifer nodded and held Harry close. "That is fine with me Severus, now leave till then." Severus growled but disappeared.

"You do know no matter what pain he has caused me I still do love him very much." Lucifer nodded and smiled slightly. "You will not love him if you do not remember him." Harry gasped and tried to back away: "You would not DARE erase my memory Lucifer." Lucifer let out a hearty laugh and walked closer: "Do not worry my little love. I will not erase your memory; I will only take it from you. I will merely change your opinion of your love." Harry gasped as Lucifer crushed his lips to his. Tears fell from his eyes as one by one the memories of the man he loved were taken from him. Slowly he forgot Severus ever existed.

"How do you feel my little love?" Lucifer asked gently petting Harry's face. "I feel just fine beloved. Why do you ask?" Harry said smiling up at the demon king. "I only wander."

"Well my love, you have nothing to worry about. When I am with you I am always fine." And with that said Harry stood on his tip toes and kissed Lucifer's nose. "I love you very much, never forget that okay?" And with that Harry left the throne room. //I will fix this for you my young lord, no one should have to be torn away from the one they love// Jensen thought to himself as he followed his young lord to his chambers.

"My young lord, how do you fair?" He asked once he had caught up to his lord. Harry let tears fall from his eyes as he looked at his friend: "I feel something missing, as though I am cheating on the man I am meant to be with, but that is silly, I love no other as deeply as I love my lord Lucifer." Jensen felt a pang of pity for his young lord. Though Lucifer had done a great job of manipulating Harry's love and memories, he had not covered all his bases. He had not gotten rid of the one thing that would always remind Harry of the one he truly loved. His heart


	16. Chapter 16

**Cassiel: OH MY GOD, it's been forever since you sat your ass down to write something, what THE FUCK?**

**Josiah: hehehe, sorry about that, no internet. AHHHHHHHHH i wanna cry now.**

**Artea: Hahahahahahahaha, i should continue to laugh but i'm not THAT big an ass**

**Lucifer: I F&&#$&()&&$#$&&$#$&&$#&(&$& Harry. HAH.**

**Harry: Foul language much? **

**Lucifer: And what's it to you? **

**Harry: AHHHHHHHH (in southern accent) My toe hurts.**

**Severus: Why does your toe hurt?**

**Harry: (In southern accent) Cause I was pickin' at it**

**Severus: With what?**

**Harry: (In southern accent, okay so just so you know he speaks in a southern accent from now on) With my noes**

**Severus: Why were you picking at your toe with your nose?**

**Harry: I wasn't pickin' at my toe with my nose**

**Severus: But you just said...**

**Harry: No I didn't.**

**Severus: THEN WHY DOES YOUR TOE HURT?**

**Harry: (Chuckling and speaking in a sothern accent.) Cause I was pickin' at it.**

**Cassiel: OOOOKAYY, whatever he did while was gone is none of my business but just for future stuff JOSIAH NO MORE FUCKING WEED.**

**Josiah: Hehehe, I didn't do weed. :D**

**Artea: Doesn't own the pet idea, Sarah payne owns it. **

**Harry: Doesn't own me or house. where the hell is greg by the way?**

**Greg: Yeah yeah doesn't own me...or the songs, they belong to people other than the one who is here. The basic plot of the story is his though, completely and utterly.**

**Harry: Greg you're not an ass anymore, you finally get laid?**

**Greg leaves fuming.**

**Severus: I don't know if i should pity him or laugh.**

**Harry: YOU SHOULD LAUGH, LAUGH I SAY CAUSE I SAY SO LAUGH LAUGH**

**Severus: I bet i could kill you dead.**

**Harry: Well no shit ass wipe, if you kill me i'm dead...so you CAN kill me dead.**

**Cassiel leaves.**

Severus: We are getting WAY too good at that by the way you're such a fucking smart ass.

**Harry: OH YEAH I KNOW I AM, ON WITH THE STORY I SAYS.**

**Severus: WAIT...did we forget something?**

**Harry: well we did the pet thing, the house and the harry potter world thing which he doesn't own...so no we didn't forget anything.**

**Severus: Okay then, let's read shall we?**

**Harry: We shall.**

**You are mine, never forget that.**

"Harry my young love. I have returned earlier than anticipated, care to join me in bed?" Lucifer asked walking over to where Harry sat staring out the window. "Why my lord Lucifer, it would be an honor." Harry said looking away from the burning buildings and demons torturing human souls. "Come then my love, we haven't much time before the demons begin wandering where we are." Harry nodded and allowed himself to be dragged off to Lucifer's giant over stuffed looking bed.

"Lie down." Lucifer ordered and Harry obeyed. "Good, you are the perfect submissive my love." Harry smiled sheepishly as Lucifer began removing his clothes one by one. "You truly are beautiful, you know that my love?" Harry blushed and shook his head: "My beauty is nothing compared to yours my lord." Lucifer chuckled before bending down and kissing Harry breathless. Harry unintentionally moaned into the kiss, feeling things he had never before felt.

Lucifer left Harry's lips in favor of his neck, and he sucked, licked and bit at the younger demon's neck until Harry was gasping for air. //_No this isn't right. I'm not supposed to be doing this with him, no…please Lu, let me go please.// _Harry thought as he once again moaned in pleasure. This was not supposed to be happening. Harry had someone who was still waiting for him. Someone he didn't remember, but someone nonetheless.

But the submissive part of him didn't dare object to what his lord was doing, even as Lucifer lifted his legs and forced himself into the tightness that was Harry. Harry let out a breathless scream as he had not truly been prepared, and gasped trying to get back his breath so he would be able to let out a proper scream. It hurt like nothing else but soon Harry just gave up, he didn't struggle as Lucifer dove deeper and deeper, and intentionally missed that bundle of nerves that would have made him scream in pleasure. He just tried to keep the tears from falling as he realized this was the end of everything he held dear. This was the end of his purity; he was no longer able to give his all to that someone he knew he loved.

"You are mine Harry, never forget that." Lucifer said once he was done taking his pleasure. "That child you carry will always be a reminder of that." Harry held back his tears and nodded as he watched his soon to be mate leave the room. "My young lord, he has no claim over you, never forget that. In two days your true mate will come and take you back into his arms, and you will remember. You will remember how much you love the man, who betrayed you like no one else, but you will also remember all the good he did for you and you will forgive him and all will be well. So please dry your tears my lord. That child will be a reminder of how lord Lucifer took everything from you, but it will never be a reminder that you belong to him, for in the end you only belong to Severus Snape." Jensen said walking into the room to clean up his young lord.

"I'm only eleven; I am not supposed to be a parent yet…Severus Snape. Did you say Severus Snape? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Jensen smiled, knowing exactly how he would be able to bring the memories back to his lord and master. "He is your true mate my lord. He will come for you and he will fight for you. He loves you with all his heart. There is no being alive who has loved another as Severus loves you and vice versa."

Harry smiled sadly and walked from the room. "Two days is too long to wait. But I'll try to keep smiling till then." Jensen closed his eyes and sighed as he began removing the blood drenched sheets of his lord. "He was very rough with you, he's afraid; he knows you're going to leave him." Jensen muttered as he cleaned off the bed and took the sheets to have them washed. "There is hope for you yet my young lord. That child will not survive the night due to your bleeding and lord Lucifer will learn what love is when your mate returns."

"Harry, come look at this beautiful land, it shall be yours once the war is over." Lucifer said dragging Harry close. "I do not wish to rule earth, nor do I wish to rule heaven. I only wish to have a relatively calm life. Please do not make me fight within this war." Lucifer growled and pushed Harry away. "YOU ARE NO DEMON. WHAT DEMON PITIES AND WISHES FOR A CALM LIFE? DEMONS RAMPAGE AND KILL, YOU…GET OUT OF MY SIGHT." Harry bowed low before saying: "You may do to me as you wish lord Lucifer but remember **I** will rule hell once you are defeated in two days. I would be kinder if I were you." Lucifer summoned a fire ball but before he was able to use it Harry was gone. Vanished some say, others say he finally left the worlds, never to be seen again, I say he ran to his room fast enough for people to think that but who am I to say anything I'm only the narrator.

"My young lord, are you alright?" Harry screamed and shouted not answering Jensen as he packed what little clothes had been summoned for him. "I'm not staying here. I can't do it. What if Severus loses? What if I never truly remember him? I can't do this I'm too young to be a parent and even younger still to be a ruler. I cannot do such a thing; I'm in no shape to do this. I WILL NOT." Jensen nodded and handed his young lord a piece of a ruby from years past. "It belonged to your true mother young Harry Potter. I am very sorry for all that has happened to you, but I know of you. Hell, everyone in here knows of you. We all believe you someone great, worth worship, but you are shy and just as your mother was."

"What do you know of my mother?" Harry asked taking the piece of ruby away from Jensen. "I know it all, my young boy, for you see, I am your uncle."

Harry had no idea what to think. Here he thought in the other life he had been nothing more than a wizard with a fucked up life, and now he finds out he was a half-breed with a fucked up life and now he was doomed to live the same life of servitude and idiocy. When was this chain going to finally break? He didn't know and at the moment he didn't care. "I am not telling you this because I wish to be cruel; I am telling you this because that bastard Dumbledore never did. Come now I cannot be that bad an uncle." Harry laughed at that before sitting and staring at whatever seemed to be in the span of his face.

"It is not truly as bad as you think. It'll all be alright once you realize what the prophecy about you truly said." Harry frowned and held the ruby close to his heart. "AND WHAT OF IT? WHAT HAS IT SAID THIS TIME AROUND? HAS IT TOLD ME THAT I AM TO DEFEAT DUMBLEDORE? MURDER HIM AS WELL DUE TO A PROPHECY I DIDN'T BLOODY WANT TO BEGIN WITH? WELL FUCK THIS." Jensen sighed sadly as he walked from the room. "It is said that you are to rule the darkest place in history, with only one man by your side. It is said that your mother will rise from the grave to bow to you. It has also said that not even god could bring your downfall. I thought you should know."

"But I belong to Lucifer now apparently. What do I say to Severus? How can I face him?" Harry said as Lucifer's voice rang through his ears. //you belong to me now, never forget that.//


	17. Chapter 17

Harry: I really wanna know why this has to be at the beginning of EVERY chapter, it's getting VERY annoying, and my fingers hurt.

Severus: Your fingers hurt? Oh wait...that whole beginning thing, i don't know something to do with Sarah's co-author lady chick being as mean as she was.

Harry: nice way to put it, and you call yourself British

Severus: I will hurt you

Harry: whatever dude, really not caring, well letting you all know, I DO NOT BELONG...gasp TO THIS PERSON, J.K Rowling is my author and i want to keep it that way thank you very much.

Severus: Forgetting something?

Harry: Oh yeah...House and the pet idea...the don't belong to him but they do belong to their owners...really i still wanna know who owns house...anyway sarah payne owns the pet thing...thank her for this okay? okay now read people, Dumbledore needs to learn things.

Chapter Seventeen: Krey

"So let me get this right, you're my uncle, brother to my biological mother whom was worshiped like a god, and you happen to be serving lucifer who seems to be the worst thing since haggis and you want me to believe all this why?"

"I do not want you to believe anything, all I merely wish is for you to know the truth. That is all that I have wished for many years my young lord." Harry growled before storming off in a fit of rage. All this was one person's fault, only one, and that person happened to be Professor Dumbledore, that FUCKING jack ass.

"LUCIFER, I'm leaving, I have unfinished business, I'll be back soon, and when I am back, you will rue the day you took my love away from me." Lucifer laughed and watched as the young demon vanished. "Well my young love, I believe you are the one I had been looking for, you will make a great ruler."

"Severus, what are you planning?" Chad asked watching Severus run to and from in the relatively small house. "Nothing much, really, I just want my Harry back." Tears fell silently as Severus made his way through the house, grabbing something of Harry's and holding it up to his nose. "I miss him." He whispered to himself as he sat in a corner and continued to hold the piece of clothing that Harry had left behind. "I miss you too Severus, but you made a mistake..." Severus' head shot up at the sound and a smile lit his features. "My love, I am so very sorry for betraying you, I just hope you can forgive me." Harry nodded and smiled. "I have already forgiven you. Come we have business elsewhere my love, we must pay a visit to the baboon." Chad smiled and ran towards Harry. "Oh my goodness, Cassiel will be so happy, you've returned. Come your father misses you." Harry nodded and extended a hand towards Severus. "Come my love, I wish to see you all." Severus nodded and smiled warmly. "It's been too long, I cannot believe...a year without you my love, it is pain beyond that of any other."

"A year? What are you talking about I've only been gone a day..." Cassiel took that moment to come in. "No my son, you have been gone a year. Humans are very wrong about the time difference between hell and earth, time on earth is faster than that on hell. You have been gone a year, come, do I not get a hug from my precious son?" Harry nodded and ran to his father. "I am sorry, I truly thought I had been gone only a day...and even so, a day without you and my family is torture." Cassiel nodded and summoned Artea. "My love, your son has returned." Artea ran into the room and smiled. "Well you little idiot, you're back, what now?" Harry smiled before he answered his dad. "I am going to make sure that people know who I am, but not until I'm seventeen, till then I'm going to teach the baboon a lesson."

"Harry, you can't hurt Dumbledore, he's not...he's...he's a krey, you can't hurt him." Harry looked baffled. "What the hell is a Krey?" And so, summoning a pot of coffee he sat at the dining room table with his son and mate and began his story. "The night that Lucifer became Satan, he had followers, those became his demons, they followed him everywhere. Now there were those who disagreed with god but did not agree with Lucifer who became Krey. They are fallen angles with the wings of devils but the hearts of humans. They have no soul, they cannot be killed but make them say the words "I love you" and break his heart they will slowly rot to death. Krey cannot say those three words without truly meaning it or their tongue will slowly fall off. They are very truthful and very kind, and harming one is punishable by death. Dumbledore is a rogue Krey, one whom decided to flee. He had never held the Krey's values high, he believed himself exempt of the same values that made Krey so beautiful. Do you understand?" Harry nodded: "Yeah...I wanna meet one." Cassiel nodded and summoned a Krey friend. My goodness was this creature beautiful. Long flowing Silver and gold hair, long shiny dark blue wings, white as snow skin, beautiful sapphire blue eyes, and a tall and graceful body. "This, Harry, is Gaia. He is the leader of the Krey. He instills morals and values into the others. He is the picture of perfection in his village."

"Hello Harry." Gaia said in his heavenly voice. "I hear you are a half demon, and a kind one at that. I am proud to know you." Harry grinned sheepishly before smiling his perfect smile and nodding. "I try my best Gaia, I would love to see your village one day, but for now I know where you can find your rogue Krey, if you've been looking for him." Gaia laughed and patted Harry on the head. "I know where he is, why do you think he ages? Do not worry Harry, he will see his punishment fulfilled, come, I will show you my village." Harry shook his head. "Maybe later Gaia, right now I have a lot to do, and I have to catch up with my mate and age more before I go anywhere else, I am sorry." Gaia nodded and smiled. "Then Harry, I will keep your friends there, they have found a liking to it, Draco and Ron they are I believe. In their place Harry, I will send to you Seriem and Saiko, my sons. They will be of great help to you in this war. Take care of them please, they have never been outside the village." Harry nodded and smiled. "Tell Draco and Ron I will miss them but they shouldn't be involved in this war." Gaia nodded before vanishing. In his place stood two identical Krey, with long black hair, beautiful golden eyes and long beautiful black wings. They looked childish and mature at the same time. They were beautiful. The one on the right introduced himself. "My name is Seriem, and this is my brother Saiko, we are honored to be in your presence." Harry thought of the weasley twins all of a sudden but that was only a fleeting thought, since they had died at the hands of Voldemort long ago. "It is nice to be out of the village." Saiko said walking over and looking at the house. "It's very beautiful, this house of yours. Thank you for your true hospitality."

"You two, come, I will show you the room you are to stay in." Cassiel Said walking them upstairs to Draco and Ron's room. "Severus." Harry said walking over and holding the young man close. "let's go to sleep. There is so much to do tomorrow, so much..." Severus nodded and walked to his room, Harry following close behind.


	18. Reminders, and answers

Hello everyone, here is some answers to many reviews and to allow you to adjust to my out of norm imagination and description skills, so I hope you take into consideration that I am doing this only to answer the questions brought on by very good reviews, and i do not wish to answer any of the reviews that have had any reference to a flame, now on with the answers and please try and read through it all.

my story has an ongoing plot, and that is very rare, I know many of you have actually been able to grasp that concept and for that I am grateful. Now as for why I bring in rather random facts, such as Harry's favorite music, or Severus' love of singing, well to that question allow me to ask one of my own, why does J.K Rowling tell us Hermione's interest in freeing all house elves, or why is it she brings up points such as Dudley's enjoyment in hitting Harry, all these add more realism to the character she is trying to portray, and as such, though I have done a very mediocre job of it, I have tried to do the same thing. Now allow me one random fact in this, my intelligence is far from mediocre, I would say it is semi above average, when I am tired, when I am wide awake, hell i can't tell you what two plus two is, so take that into consideration next time you wish to read one of my works of fiction inspired by another work of fiction. I am not one who is able to create much from scratch, but I can write my view on others' stories. They are the mastermind behind it, they deserve the credit I guess, now as for other questions. All humans are born with two sets of vocal cords and this I say based off research I did on my own, so I could technically be wrong; that is the research I based Harry's recovery on. Sure he lost one set of vocal cords but he has a back up, doesn't he? One last question, Voldemort, well I guess I should have elaborated, Harry kills him when he realizes that the twins (Fred and George) were held captive and tortured to death only to get to him. So in truth I am not doing the best I could be doing with this story and by all means if you do not like the story you may decide not to read it. Reading the story was your choice and you have to live with the aftermath of your decision. That comment is only meant for Snarkybitch. That person, be it girl or boy, seems to believe that my advise in my summery was an open invitation to flame me, okay so yes I have issues with writing, but no one is perfect, hell i have found spelling and grammer problems in every book i've read. Sure I may not be very smart or the best writer out there but dude, you read my story five times, if you hate my story and claim it is the most horrid piece of garbage you have ever read, stop reading it. Honestly I believe that is the most simple and logical action available unless you find that by flaming me you can scare me into canceling my entire account. well Snarky Fucking Bitch, hope the best for you and all the people you flame. Please grow up, you're no longer five.

Thank you all for reading and I hope you have a great day

Josiah


End file.
